We form more than one
by XxjustineblainxX
Summary: Comment Bella c'est transformée en vampire alors qu'elle n'a aucune marque dans le cou ? mais ce qui va lui arriver après va encore plus l'intriguer!
1. Chapter 1

**Salut c ma 1 fic alors soyez indulgent !!lol !!SVP **

**Dite moi si la fic vous plait sinon signaler. Bon je vous laisse la lire et n'oublier pas les ****reviews !! **

**

* * *

****" Dring "**

**Qui peut bien m'appeler à cette heure ?**

**"allo ?"**

**"oui, Bella c'est moi !"**

**"salut Jess !"**

**"coucou ! Alors tes vacances se sont bien passées ?"**

**"oui, très bien et toi ?"**

**Je sentis qu'elle allait me déballer tous ce qu'elle avait fait !**

**"C'était magnifique j'ai même rencontré quelqu'un ! Il s'appelle John, il a nôtre âge et il est beau comme un dieu! Sinon je me suis trop amusé et tu sais quoi je suis toute bronzé, sa va faire fureur au lycée ! La mer et le soleil m'ont fait du bien pendant ces 2 mois !"**

**"ah ok!!" Je n'avais écouté que la moitié de ce qu'elle disait trop occupé à se demander si Edward m'observait !**

**"bon je doit raccrocher"**

**"oh, il y a ton père ?"**

**"oui, c'est ça !"**

**"alors à demain tu me raconteras tout en détail, en maths hein ?"**

**Je raccrochais en soupirant et me levais pour aller dans ma chambre ou Edward devait sûrement m'attendre, si il ne m'avait pas écouté.**

**"c'était qui ? "Me lança t'il avec son éternel sourire en coin.**

**"Comme si tu ne le savais pas ! C'était Jessica et elle commence à m'énerver à m'appeler à 8 heures du soir !"**

**"tu lui as dit ?" Enchaîna t'il**

**"non ! "Ripostais-je**

**"je vois tu ne veux pas lui dire vu ta réaction !" Dit-il avec une moue agacée.**

**"elle le saura demain comme tous les autres."**

**Je me rapprochais de lui et il m'enlaça dans une étreinte forte et puissante. Il me relâchait et alla s'installer sur mon lit. Je le rejoignit et me blottit confortablement dans ses bras.**

**"Bonne nuit !"me dit-il.**

**"merci bonne nuit à toi aussi même si je me dis que tu ne vas pas faire grand-chose !"lui répondit-je en souriant.**

**"te regarder me suffit, tu es si belle quand tu dors."**

**"ça veut dire que je suis moche quand je ne dors pas ?!"**

**"Bella tu sais très bien que tu m'est indispensable et tellement enivrante, tu es la seul femme au monde à me procurer se sentiment ! Et pour ton information, je te trouve magnifique, même quand tu ne dors pas, surtout quand tu ne dors pas !!"**

**"je sais, je te taquinais."**

**"je t'aime"**

**"moi aussi"**

**"je sais"**

**J'entendis ses paroles et tombais dans les bras de Morphée quelques secondes plus tard. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur : snif snif pas bcp de reviews dite le moi si vous aimez pas ??Bref sinon je remercie ceux qui ont mis des coms !!**

**Kya fanel : merci pour ton com tinkiete c'est fait exprès !!mdr !!**

**Shadowflora : merci pour ton com aussi sa ma touché et j'ai rajouté des guillemet !!**

**Megane : je suis aussi contente de ton com merci bcp toutes les 3 !!**

* * *

**We form more than one: chapitre2**

Je m'éveillais doucement en sentant quelque chose de doux et froid effleurer mon front. J'ouvris les yeux et plongeais dans de magnifique orbe topaze.

"aller debout la marmotte c'est l'heure !"me dit-il en souriant.

Je me levai et allai prendre ma douche, une fois dans la salle de bain je me déshabillai et me glissai sous l'eau chaude. Cela me fit le plus grand bien et m'aida à mieux émerger. Quand j'eu fini de prendre mon petit déjeuner Edward m'attendait déjà dans la voiture.

"Tu en as mis du temps ! "Me lança t'il d'un air moqueur.

"Je ne suis pas un homme et un vampire encore moins !je n'ai pas tes capacités."

Il s'esclaffa, démarra la voiture et parti en direction du lycée. Le voyage se passa dans un calme apaisent. Une fois arrivé, il gara le véhicule et m'ouvrit la portière. Comme tous les matins Alice nous attendait à côté de la porche de Rosalie. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers-elle mais elle nous pris d'avance en se dirigeant vers nous en sautillant, sa face de lutin resplendissante sous ses cheveux noirs coiffés en pointes.

"Salut Bella !"

"Bonjour ! "Répondis-je, distraite par le bras d'Edward qu'il avait placé autour de ma taille

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers nos cours, Alice en maths tandis qu'Edward et moi en Espagnol.

"On se rejoint à la cantine. "Lançai-je à Alice. Elle me fit un grand sourire signifiant son

accord et disparût.

Le cour se passa vite et la deuxième heure arriva. Je me rapprochais de la salle avec lenteur et désespoir, Edward se moquait de moi car il savait la cause de mes tourments.

"je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'aller en maths !" Lui fis-je remarquer

"aller courage je te souhaite bonne chance !"

"Jessica va me harceler avec ses questions et va me raconter toutes ses vacances !!"

"bon je vais te laisser !" Il se pencha vers moi et m'embrassa passionnément

"merci j'en aurais besoin !"

Il me fit un superbe sourire avant de disparaître en silence comme l'avait fait sa sœur précédemment.

* * *

**Je sais un peu court mais bon j'ai pas super le temps d'écrire alors excusez moi !Mais je vous promet que le chapitre3 sera plus long! Merci tout le monde je vous adore !!!Et n'oubliez pas si vous aimer de me laisser une review sa fait toujours plaisir!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Il y a beaucoup de personne qui mon mis des reviews et je les remercie.**

**shadowflora: merci encore a toi car c'est la deuxième fois que tu me mais un com et sa me fait super plaisir !**

**Mégane : t'inquiète la suite arrive !!**

**Laptite-gonzales : oui le chapitre 3 et beaucoup plus long que les autres et j'espère aussi que les suivant seront plus long !**

**fascination120 : merci d'accepter mon style d'écriture et je vais essayer de m'amélioré !!Je te le promets !!**

**Sweety-Witches : merci d'apprécier mon histoire je suis super contente qu'il y est des gens qui la lise !!**

**Zoé : merci pour ton com j'espère que toi et les autres vous alliez continuer a me mettre plein de reviews !!**

**Mathilde : c'est sur que pour l'instant c'est pas très très clair mais sa va s'arranger merci de ta franchise.**

**Engie : merci de me le dire. C'est vrai que je ne fais pas beaucoup attention à la ponctuation. Je vais essayer aussi de m'améliorer !!**

* * *

J'entrai dans la classe avec un haire de condamné et vit Jessica qui me faisait signe ,déjà installé à notre table habituelle.

« Raconte moi en détail toutes tes vacances! » m'annonça t-elle avant même que j'ai eu le temps de m'asseoir et de sortir mes affaires. Je la rappelai alors à l'ordre.

« Jessica je n'ai rien de spécial à te raconter! » lui fis je remarquer.

« Ah oui t'en est sur? Je paris que tu à rencontrer un autre garçon et que tu le cache à Edward. »

« Moi je crois plutôt que tu es entrain de te faire des films. Tu sais très bien que je suis folle de mon mari. »

« QUOI !!Tu es marié !! »

« Oui » soupirai-je, je sentais alors que mon interrogatoire ne faisait que commencer.

« Arrête je ne te crois pas ! Ce n'est pas possible. » Me dit-elle en me dévisageant suspicieusement.

« Eh bien tu seras fixée quand le professeur fera l'appel. Lui répondis-je, lasse.

Le prof commença alors à faire l'appel et mentionna le nom d'Isabella Cullen. Toute la classe me dévisagea. Je regardais Jess, appréhendant sa réaction celle-ci était littéralement sous le choc de ma nouvelle vie de jeunes mariée.

« Bella pourquoi t'es tu marié si jeune. Tu n'as que 18ans bon sang, à quoi pensais-tu ? Me dit-elle en adoptant cette fois ci aucune tête, sentant la curiosité et l'anxiété.

« J'ai épousé Edward Cullen parce que je l'aime. Mais ne m'en parle plus c'était mon choix! Et toi alors, raconte moi tes vacances !

Je voyais bien qu'elle n'en pouvait plus, qu'elle allait d'une seconde à l'autre me bombarder de questions toutes plus gênante les unes que les autres. Je changeais vite de sujet.

Le reste de l'heure se résuma au récit des vacances de Jessica. Enfin quand la sonnerie retentie je me précipitais dans le couloir rejoindre mon apollon accoudé sur le mur.

« Alors sa c'est bien passé. » Me dit-il avec un sourire qui me fit fondre.

« Je lui ai dit pour nous. » Lui répondis-je

« Oui ça je l'avais remarqué, tu as d'ailleurs très bien choisie le moment, tu as dit ça d'une façon tellement naturelle!

« Vas-tu arrêter d'écouter mes conversation! » Lui reprochai-je.

« Alors comme ça tu me trompe avec un autre garçon? Continua t-il en ignorant ma question.

« Imbécile! Tu sais très bien qu'il n'y a que toi qui comptes pour moi! C'est Jessica qui raconte n'importe quoi.

« Mais oui je sais. » Répondit-il dans un magnifique sourire qui accéléra les battements de mon cœur.

Il m'entraîna ensuite jusqu'à la cantine. Nous rejoignîmes Alice et nous nous installâmes à notre table habituelle avec le reste de la famille.

« Alors tu leur a dit que tu t'étais marié ? » Me questionna Alice.

« Oui et il était tous très surpris. »

« Ça ne m'étonne qu'a moitié. En fait Bella demain il va neiger et j'ai prévu de faire une partie de boule de neige avec toi! » Me dit-elle joyeusement.

« Alice tu sais très bien que je déteste la neige et il n'est pas question que je mette ne se serais-ce qu'un pied dehors ! »

« Mais non tu vas voir sa va être très amusant ! »

« Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'amusant à me faire trempée et ridiculisée ! » La rabattais-je

« On verra bien. » Répondit mystérieusement Alice.

La discussion se termina par les rires de ma belle famille.

La journée s'acheva ensuite par un interminable cour d'Anglais. A la sortie je rejoignais Edward qui m'attendais au parking adosser sur sa voiture.

« Tu ne devineras jamais ce que vient de me demander Alice. » Lui dis-je en montant dans la volvo.

« Si je sais. »

« Elle ma lancé un défis !! »

« Vas-tu le relever ? J'aimerais bien en tout cas. »

« Tu plaisante ? Elle veut que je porte la robe qu'elle m'a offerte ! »

« Je sais et je te dis que j'aimerais bien que tu accepte. » Me dit-il avec un sourire lubrique.

« Mais elle m'a dit de la mettre demain alors qu'il va neiger ! Et en plus de ça elle veut que je porte des chaussures à talon ! » M'exclamais-je indignée.

« Et alors ? » Se moqua t-il.

« Le pire, c'est qu'il faut bien que je l'accepte son défis. Sinon je dois faire la bataille de boule de neige avec elle.

« Je suis pressé de te voir dans la robe. » S'esclaffa t-il.

« Et bah pas moi ! » Ripostai-je, énervée.

Je remarquais que nous étions déjà arriver devant chez moi. Nous restâmes un moment dans la voiture pour nous câlinés avant de rentrer dans la maison. Je m'assis devant la télé, Edward m'imitant.

« Alors quel est le programme ? » Me questionna t-il.

« Tu ne veux pas regarder la télé ? »

« Si du moment que je suis avec toi ! » Me dit-il en souriant.

« D'accord, alors cette fois ci je vais te laisser choisir le programme ! » Lui dis-je en lui donnant un de mes plus beaux sourires.

Il prit la télécommande est zappa sur un match de baseball.

« Je sais pas pourquoi mais j'étais sur que tu allais me mettre du baseball. »

« Eh oui, il ne fallait pas me laisser choisir le programme ! Me dit-il en plaisantant.

Il me donna alors un baiser qui, tu tendre, passa rapidement à une étreinte amoureuse et passionné. Il rompit le baiser quand il sentit que je ne pourrais pas tenir plus longtemps.

La soirée se passa ensuite dans le calme, je montais me coucher et comme à son habitude, Edward me rejoignit. Je m'endormis peu de temps après, apaisé par la présence de mon conjoint à mes côtés.

à suivre...

* * *

**merci tous le monde j'éspère que vous lirez ma fic jusqu'au bout!!!et n'oubliez pas les reviews!!sa fait super plaisir!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me revoilà dsl je me suis absenté pendant pas mal de temps. J'ai eu quelque petit problème de vu c'est 5 dernier jours !!!Bref passons !! Je remercie tous le monde pour leur reviews !!**

**Merci à :**

**fascination120 : dsl d'être aussi longue mdr !!**

**leti1515 : t'inquiète l'histoire se passe bien pour l'instant !!**

**Megane : merci d'être fidèle à ma fic depuis le début !!**

**Shadowflora : oui toi aussi bon courage et merci de lire ma fic !!**

**Laptite-gonzales : oui dans ma fic ils sont marié moi je les aime bien comme ça !!**

**Kya Fanel : tu verras dans ce chapitre si elle la met !!**

**Caroline : je vais essayer de faire plus attention mais je te promets rien !!lol !!**

**Lou : merci d'avoir lu mon histoire j'espère que tu vas continuer à lire ma fic !!**

**Pas Important : drôle de nom mais ta review ma fait super plaisir !**

**Voila voila bon maintenant la suite de l'histoire !!!**

* * *

Chapitre 4 :

« Quelle horreur !!Tu veux vraiment que je porte ça ? » Lui criais-je en me regardant dans le miroir. Je m'y vis avec une robe rouge courte et volante entourer à la taille d'un nœud de satin plus foncé.

Il vint se placer derrière moi, ses bras marmoréen s'enroulant autour de ma taille et sa tête posée dans le creux de mon cou. Mon cœur se mit à battre comme à chaque fois en beaucoup plus vite et j'en profitai pour respirer son odeur dont je ne me lassais jamais.

« Bella je te trouve magnifique, cette robe va à ravir avec ton teint. »

Je rougissais du compliment qu'il venait de me faire.

« Il faut se dépêcher sinon on va être en retard. » Repris t'il

« Edward tu sais très bien que l'on est jamais en retard avec toi, tu conduis tellement vite. »

Il s'esclaffa et nous descendîmes jusqu'à la cuisine. Je pris en quatrième vitesse une barre de céréale dans le placard et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la volvo.

Edward se gara sur le parking à sa place habituelle, dont personne n'osait s'emparer. Je descendis de la voiture et l'attendit, énervé que tout le monde me regarde d'un air hébété. J'étais déjà assez gênée comme cela. Je me trouvais tellement ridicule et le regard des autres me le confirmait.

Alice vint nous rejoindre et fus contente de voir que j'avais accepté son défi.

Quand nous entrâmes dans le lycée tout le monde se retourna sur mon passage les garçons me souriaient et me mataient de la tête au pied. J'étais très embarrassée et en colère pour ce que Alice me faisait subir. J'était néanmoins contente car Edward jetait des regard méchant à qui me regardait trop longuement. Soudain, lui et Alice s'arrêtèrent en se regardant.

« Tu là sentie ? » Demanda Edward

« Oui et c'est puissant ! » Répondit t'elle avec inquiétude.

« Quoi qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » Leur demandai-je de plus en plus inquiète.

« Il se peut qu'il y est un nouvelle élève. » me répondis mon compagnon.

« Et alors ? » Je ne voyais pas le rapport avec leur soudaine nervosité.

« Nous pensons que c'est un vampire. » Sous la réponse d'Edward je vis Rosalie, Emmet et Jasper se diriger vers nous, eux aussi avec angoisse.

« Vous l'avez sentie ? » fit remarquer Emmet.

« Oui et il dégage une grande puissance. »

« Il va falloir le trouver ! » grogna Edward.

La famille acquiesça et mon conjoint m'entraîna vers notre salle de classe. Je vis alors Jessica accompagné d'un jeune homme au visage fin avec des cheveux blond et de superbes yeux vert émeraude, il était grand et assez musclé. J'ai tout de suite sût que c'était le garçon dont elle m'avait parlée.

« C'est lui ! » lança Edward, il s'était figé et le fixai d'un air méfiant.

« Quoi ?! » le petit ami de Jessica ?

« Oui et en plus de cela c'est un vampire. »

Je regardais John (je crois que c'est comme ça qu'elle l'avait appelée) de nouveau et remarquai qu'il me contemplait intensément comme si il allait se jeter sur moi.

Edward avait aussi étudié son comportement et lui envoya un regard noir.

« Il t'approche à moins de 2m je le tue ! » me murmura t'il avec colère et énervement.

« Ne t'inquiète pas je ne compte pas m'approcher de lui, même si il faut avouer qu'il est très attirant ! » lui dis-je avec amusement, pour le rendre jaloux.

« Ah bon ! Moi je le trouve inintéressant. Il n'est pas laid, je te l'accorde, mais de là à le trouver attirant, tu ne vas pas bien ! »

« Mais oui, je sais : c'est toi le plus beau. Tu es mon mari chéri ! »

« Je préfère ça ! » me dit-il lui aussi avec un sourire amusé

Nous nous rapprochâmes de la classe et nous assîmes à nos places. Le professeur fît signe au nouveau venu de s'asseoir juste derrière nous. Celui-ci lança en passant un sourire charmeur à Jessica et me toisa longuement avant de gagner son siège.

Le cour fut très désagréable puisque je sentais le regard perçant du vampire assis derrière moi.

Enfin, la sonnerie retentie et j'étais heureuse de pouvoir sortir loin de ce type étrange.

« Edward je vais prendre l'air deux minutes. »

« Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ? » me proposa t'il.

« Non ça ira, je te rejoins au prochain cour. »

« Ok alors à tout à l'heure. » me répondit t'il

Sur cette réponse, je m'éloignais et sortie dehors ou je m'asseyais sur la pelouse en profitant de la rosé du matin. Peu après je sentis quelqu'un avancé dans ma direction. Je crus que c'était Edward qui s'inquiétait de mon bien être, reconnaissant la souplesse et la légèreté de sa démarche. Je me retournais, prête à l'accueillir et tombait sur John.

« Salut ! » me dit-il, s'asseyant à mes coté alors que je ne lui avais rien demandé.

« Bonjour ! » lui répondis-je avec froideur lui faisant bien comprendre que sa présence était indésirable.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? » l'interrogeais-je, directe.

« Rien de spécial. » Me répondis t'il.

« Oui bien sûr et c'est pour ça que tu n'arrête pas de me regarder et que tu t'assoie à côté de moi. Sache que je sais qui tu es. »

« Je vois tu es plus maligne que je le pensais » me répondis-il malicieusement, néanmoins intrigué.

« Sur ce je te laisse ! » reprit-il

Et il partit aussitôt qu'il était venu. Je fis de même et parcouru le couloir avant de rentrer dans ma classe, heureusement le professeur n'était pas encore arriver et je me précipitais à ma table ou Edward attendait, énervé.

« Alors sa va mieux ? » qu'interrogea mon voisin.

« Oui tout va bien » le rassurai-je, le sentant légèrement tendu.

Il ne dit rien mais je sentis que je lui devrai des explications.

La journée passa très vite et il fut temps de rentrer. J'en étais quelque part soulagé puisque j'avais évité John depuis notre discussion, ne voulant fâcher Edward. Malheureusement pour moi, celui que je ne voulais pas voir nous attendait à la sortie ayant réussi à se débarrasser de Jessica.

Mon mari s'avança vers lui, très énervé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ! » lui cria t'il

« Rien, juste ce qu'elle cherche. » lui répondit-il calmement

« Je sais que tu es un vampire, je peux lire tes pensés »

« Je le sais également.

On aurait dit qu'il avait plaisir à provoquer Edward.

« Bella attend moi dans la voiture, j'arrive me fit-il.

« Mais… » Tentai-je de le raisonner.

« Discute pas ! »Me coupa t'il.

Il était vraiment en colère. Je montais dans la Volvo avec inquiétude, en les regardant. John gardait son calme tandis qu'Edward se refrénait un peu. Puis mon vampire vint me rejoindre.

« Alors ? » l'interrogeais-je.

« Il m'énerve ! » me répondis-il

« Il t'a dis quoi ? »

« Rien d'important ! » se ferma t'il signe de son énervement. Je me résignais de cette réponse afin de ne pas l'irriter encore plus.

Nous arrivâmes devant chez moi et je vis Edward me regarder avec douceur.

« Je suis désolé ! » me répondit-il.

Ses yeux étaient redevenus topaze.

« De quoi ? »

« J'ai passé ma colère sur toi et je m'en excuse ».

Il était trop mignon.

« Je ne t'en veux jamais quand tu as cette tête » lui répondis-je

« Je vais y aller Bella »

« Tu reste pas cette nuit ? »

« Non »

« Pourquoi ? »

« J'ai besoin…de faire le point. »

« Aller s'il te plait reste, j'ai besoin de toi.»

« Sa ne va pas être possible, désolé.»

« D'accord. » lui répondis-je en soupirant.

« Repose toi bien »

Il m'embrassa, mit le contact et parti. Je regardais la voiture s'éloigner. Je pris ensuite la clé et entra dans la maison. Le silence régnait, je montais dans ma chambre et mis un CD, allongée sur mon lit je m'endormis dans un profond et long sommeil.

à suivre...

* * *

**merci tout le monde de lire ma fic!!j'attend vos reviews!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me revoilà je sais ça fait plus d'un mois que je n'ai pas mi de nouveau chapitres et je m'en excuse!!**

**Mélanie** : merci Mélanie mais tu sais je n'écris pas si bien que ça !!lol !!

**Kyafanel **: heu oui ta raison ya des trucs qui sont bizarre dans mes histoires enfin bon je sais j'écris très mal !!!

**fascination120 **: arrête je vais rougir lol !!!Merci !!

**Justine** : tu porte le même prénom que moi c'est sympa !!

**Megane** : Merci Mégane tu poste toujours des reviews sur mes chapitres et sa me fait super plaisir !!

**Lou** : oui, oui voila la suite !!

**Aug** : Je suis contente que tu adore ma fic !!

**Theriel** : tu verras bien !!

**La folle** : Merci de lire ma fiction !!!

**Mathilde** : Désolé pour mon petit retard tien voila la suite !!

**EdwardETbella**: oui ta raison aller au lycée dans cette tenue à du beaucoup la déranger !!mdr !!

**Morgane** : oui, oui la voici !!

**Elisabeth** : Oui ta raison moi aussi je n'aime pas ça je suis désolé de t'avoir fait attendre !!

* * *

**Chapitre 5 :**

Je m'éveillais doucement mais ouvris brusquement les yeux en sentant l'absence inconfortable d'Edward à mes coté. Je me relevai alors, paniquée. Je remarquai d'abord que j'étais toujours en robe, j'avais oublié de me déshabillée. Soudain je me souvenu de la veille où j'étais directement montée m'allonger après cette journée plutôt anormale. Je me levais pour me diriger vers la salle de bain ou je pris une bonne douche tout en m'interrogeant sur la raison de l'absence de mon amant. En m'habillant dans la chambre je trébuchai à cause d'une paire de chaussure et tomba nez à nez avec Edward qui venait juste de franchir la fenêtre. La honte je n'osais pas le regarder car je savais qu'il allait se moquer de moi !

"Sa va Bella ??" me fit-il étonné de me voir dans cette position.

"Oui, oui il faut juste que j'enfile un pantalon !"

Je m'habillai en vitesse et plongea mon regard dans ses yeux topazes.

"Alors bien dormis ??" me demanda-t-il

"Sans toi non !" Lui dis-je, en faisant une moue.

Il se mit à rire, et je fus ravie qu'il ne me parle pas de sa discussion avec John cause de son énervement la veille.

Il me prit ensuite dans ses bras, je fis de même en lui donnant de petit baisé dans le cou. Il ferma ses yeux et se laissa faire jusqu'à se qu'on entende mon ventre gargouillé.

"Oups! Je crois que j'ai un petit peu faim." Lui dis-je honteuse !

Il s'esclaffa et me porta jusqu'à la cuisine, me posa sur une chaise et ouvrit les placards à la recherche d'une boite de céréale. Je le regardais faire en souriant, il me connaissait vraiment par cœur pensais-je.

"Tu ne serai pas un futur serveur ??" Plaisantais-je

"Peut être !" Ria t'il

"Alors c'est quoi le programme d'aujourd'hui ?" Le questionnais-je tout en mangeant mes céréales.

"J'ai envie de t'emmener dans un coin où on sera que tous les deux !" Me répondu t'il avec son regard plein de sous-entendus.

J'acquiesçai énergiquement déjà heureuse de la journée que j'allais passée en sa compagnie.

Il m'emmena dans un endroit que je reconnus tout de suite : la clairière, notre clairière !

Quesque qu'il pouvait être romantique des fois !rigolais-je en me rappelant les merveilleux souvenir du passé.

"Alors cela te plait ?" me demanda-t-il avec son sourire d'ange.

"Bien plus que tu ne pourrais l'imaginer !" Lui répondis-je tout en le rapprochant de lui.

Il sourit et m'enlaça de ses grands bras musclés. Son contact me fit frissonner. Je me détendais laissant son odeur m'envahir, c'était si…agréable !

"En fait tu ne m'as toujours pas expliqué ta discussion d'hier." M'interrogea-t-il brusquement.

"Je ne sais pas ce qu'il attend de moi. Il me fixe à longueur de journée comme s'il voulait m'attaquer. Pour tout t'avoué, cela m'effraie un peu. J'ai peur de lui, il me regarde comme une proie ! C'est horrible…"

Je ne contrôlais plus ma voix, elle commençait à trembler. Edward resserra son étreinte pour me rassurer.

"Je suis désolé Bella, je ne suis même pas capable de te protéger et pourtant je t'aime tellement ! S'il t'arrivait quelque chose mon existence n'aurait aucun sens."

"Moi aussi je t'aime et peut importe le danger du moment que je suis avec toi !!"

Je sanglotais et n'arrivais plus à retenir mes larmes. Lui tentait de me rassurer, me serrant dans ses bras et me chuchotant des mots d'amours à travers ma peine, j'en ressentis de la satisfaction.

Nous restâmes plusieurs heures dans la clairière à nous embrasser et nous enlacer tendrement, il m'invita ensuite au restaurant. Une fois là-bas les serveuses le draguaient mais il ne leur porter pas la moindre attention. J'étais la plus heureuse et savais pertinemment la chance que j'avais d'avoir un mari aussi beau et bourré de qualité. Je pris donc le menu et commanda la première chose sur la liste qui avait un prix raisonnable.

"Raviolis aux champignons." Dis-je à la serveuse rapidement pour qu'elle nous laisse seul.

Mon partenaire quand a lui abordait un immense sourire.

"Et pour vous monsieur ?"

"Rien, merci mais un verre d'eau serai la bienvenue."

Elle partie de suite, étonnée par le maigre appétit d'Edward.

"Se plat me rappelle de vague souvenir !" S'esclaffa-t-il avec élégance.

"Oui moi aussi !"

Nos visages se rapprochaient dangereusement mais s'écartèrent à cause de la serveuse qui vint apporter mon plat ainsi qu'un pichet d'eau.

"Sa va mieux ?" Questionna mon compagnon.

"Mieux que tout à l'heure." Lui répondis-je en piquant un ravioli avec ma fourchette. Je suis la plus heureuse avec toi ! Repris-je avec enthousiasme.

Il partageait ma gaité avec son rire cristallin. A la fin de mon repas il rappela la serveuse pour l'addition qui était d'ailleurs très déçu que nous partions déjà.

Nous étions dans la voiture quand Edward a évoqué un sujet qui ma surprise !

"Tien cela fait un moment que tu ne ma pas parlé de ta transformation en vampire."

"Je préfère ne pas évoquer se sujet car on ne fait que de se disputer à se propos."

"De toute façon tu ma promis que tu le ferais après mon bac." Repris-je en souriant

Il se tu, vaincu par mes paroles. Une fois chez moi nous montâmes dans ma chambre sans faire de bruit pour ne pas réveiller Charlie. Je pris une douche et me coucha avec Edward. Il humait mon odeur et jouait avec mes cheveux mouillés, je faisais de même avec les siens.

"Bonne nuit mon amour !" dit-il en m'embrassant.

Je m'endormie rapidement bercée par la mélodie de mon ange.

Les mois passaient et John ne m'approcher plus, faut dire qu'Edward était constamment avec moi. Un jour je tomba malade, Carliste ne pouvait définir ma maladie, c'était un poison m'avait t'il confirmer. Il me dit aussi avec regret qu'il ne me restait plus qu'un mois à vivre.

"Bella, ne meure pas !" Dis-t-il avec son regard empli de tristesse.

"Pourquoi tu ne me transforme pas ? Mord moi !" Lui ordonnai-je souffrante.

"Je ne veux pas, j'ai peur d'aller trop loin, de te blesser par inadvertance."

"Edward. Repris-je. Si tu ne me change pas en vampire je mourrais tout ou tard dans une semaine et je ne veux pas te quitter."

Mes larmes commençaient à coulées en attendant le verdict de mon mari.

"Ho non ne pleure pas ! Très bien tu as gagné je vais te transformer en monstre comme tu le souhaite tant."

"Ne dit pas monstre, tu es pour la plus divine des créatures qui existe dans ce monde et je veux être de la même race que toi. Comprend moi !"

"J'ai compris Bella je te les promis de toute façon et une promesse est une promesse."

IL se pencha alors sur moi, embrassant mon cou de ses lèvres froides.

"Dit adieu a ton humanité ma chérie !" Me chuchota-t-il dans l'oreille.

"C'est déjà fait !" Répliquais-je sur de moi.

Il enfonça ses crocs dans ma chair et s'abreuva de mon sang. Une immense douleur parvenue soudain à moi, j'en déduisais donc que le venin avais déjà commencé à s'infiltré dans les cellules de mon corps. Edward retira ses dents de mon cou et caressa doucement ma joue de sa magnifique main.

"Pardonne moi mon ange."

Le poison me brûlait et coulait à sens inverse de mon sang ce qui me faisait énormément souffrir. Ma vue était à présent plus très nette mais j'arrivais quand même à apercevoir mon amour inquiet par mes cris de douleur.

La souffrance n'en finissait pas mais je savais pertinemment que tout cela s'arrêterait dans trois jours et que l'éternité avec Edward me semblait tout proche. Je fermais peu à peu mes yeux en pensant aux beaux jours à venir et sombrais dans le noir, dans la mort éternelle.

À suivre…

* * *

Voila j'ai terminé se chapitre alors qu'en avait vous pensez ?? Déçu pas déçu ?? J'attends vos reviews. Aller bisou tous le monde !! 


	6. Chapter 6

**Coucou me revoilà !!Et oui je ne suis pas morte dommage pour vous !!lol !!Alors j'ai eu des tas de gens qui mon dit que ma fic allait trop vite, se qui est vrai mdr !!Mais tous cela est fait exprès désolé de vous avoir déçu !!**

**Merci pour les commentaires qui comme d'habitude m'aide toujours !!**

**f****ascination120** : merci, car tu es presque la seul qui m'est dit ça !!lol

**Elisabeth** : oui mais tu vois je ne pouvais pas trop préciser désolé mais merci quand même pour le com !!

**Theriel** : ouais ta raison c'était du gros délire !!

**mini-goth** : j'ai jamais eu une review aussi longue !!mdr !!Je te remercie pour ta franchise !!

**Kya fanel** : T'inquiète je ne t'en veux pas !!Merci de lire ma fic minable !!lol !!

**EetB** : oui sur le coup on rigole bien !!XD !!C'est du pur gros délire se que j'ai écris !lol !!

**Caroo** : oui voilà la suite !!

**Kyu-chan** : oui j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçu par cette suite !!

**Justine 31 **: oui cette maladie est bien subite et elle aussi bien fait exprès lol !!

**Puky** : oui je l'avoue il faut que je fasse un peu plus participer le personnage de John merci de me le rappeler !!Et puis sinon pour les fautes je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'en faire je ne sais pas pourquoi je n'ai jamais été douée pour l'orthographe !!XD !!

**Voilà merci pour vos reviews et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !!**

* * *

Chapitre 6 :

Non ce n'était pas possible, la glace me mentait, ça ne pouvait pas être moi. Pour la première fois de ma vie je me trouvais belle et rayonnante. Mes cheveux étaient devenus souple, lumineux et mes yeux rouges bordeaux scintillaient aux faibles rayons de soleil. Je fis glisser mes doigts sur ma peau couleur neige et découvris mes jambes affinées encore plus pâle que mon visage.

La merveilleuse odeur d'Edward vint soudain activer mon nez ainsi que ma respiration saccadée.

Il entra et son visage stupéfait en me voyant frappa mon cœur de désespoir.

« Bella ! Mon dieu qu'as tu fait ? » Dit-il inquiet

« Je ne suis plus l'élue de ton cœur c'est ça. » Répondis-je apeurée

« Tu es ma vie Bella et tu le sais très bien sans toi je ne suis rien. Mais dit moi qui est l'imbécile qui ta transformé ! » Demanda t'il en me prenant les mains.

« Mais c'est toi ! » Affirmais-je avec certitude.

« Je ne suis pas idiot. »me dit-il en me faisant une moue trop craquante.

« Mais non je voulais pas te dire ça, mais je t'assure que c'est toi qui la fait. » Son visage indiquait l'incompréhension. « Tu ma transformée car j'étais gravement malade et que la mort aller m'emporter tu t'en souviens ? » continuais-je

Il paressait toujours choqué par mes paroles mais se décida à parler malgré l'étonnement.

« Bella tu n'as jamais eu de maladie et je n'ai jamais eu l'idée de te transformer, mais maintenant on peut dire que c'est fait. »

« Qui a créé le vampire que je suis devenue alors ? »

« Ça on ne le saura sans doute jamais. » Dit-il en soupirant

Il se lamentait maintenant sur mon sort en s'accusant de ne pas être resté à mes cotés.

« Edward tu sais c'est ceux que je voulais depuis longtemps. Je ne regrette absolument pas cette transformation, alors ne t'en veux pas. »

« De toute façon tu t'es déjà convertie en vampire alors il faut bien que je mis fasse. » Me confia-t-il en souriant.

« Par contre quelque chose me froisse. » Reprit-il « Pourquoi ta transformation n'a durée qu'une nuit, c'est très bizarre.

Il se redressa soudain et effleura mon cou avec sa main de velours.

« Bella… tu n'as aucune trace de morsure ! »

« C'est absurde, c'est impossible » ajoutais-je en me tournant vers le miroir affolée.

Effectivement l'absence de marque était flagrante. Pour bien m'assurer que j'étais dans la réalité, je frappais mes joues de toutes mes forces histoire de me réveiller.

« Tu nous fais quoi là ma chérie ? » répliqua Edward stupéfait par mon geste.

« J'essaye de revenir dans le monde réel ! » Expliquais-je tout en continuant mon action.

« Arrête de te faire mal ! »

Il prit mes mains et les entraîna sur ses lèvres. J'aurais sans doute rougis si je n'étais pas devenue vampire.

« Je crois qu'il faudrait mieux prévenir Carliste de ton état. » Chuchota-t-il dans mon oreille pour créer une ambiance romantique.

« Ton père est déjà partie à la pêche alors tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. » Reprit-t-il devinant la question que j'allais poser.

J'acquiesçais et le suivais jusqu'à ma veille voiture. Nous roulâmes vite en direction de l'immense demeure.

« Bella sa ne va pas ? »

En effet en descendant de la voiture j'eu comme des vertiges, j'avais surement soif. Edward le remarqua et m'aida à marcher pour rejoindre la maison.

« Sa va aller mon amour. » Me rassura-t-il en me donnant des baisers sur le front.

Carliste descendit rapidement entendant les appelles de son fils. Il fut évidemment très étonné par mon apparence mais Edward lui expliqua rapidement la situation. Il m'allongea sur le canapé et m'ausculta avec ses mains habiles.

« Effectivement elle fait bien partie des nôtres à présent. » annonça Carliste toujours abasourdie.

« C'est bien la première fois que je vois un vampire sans cicatrices dans le cou, mais ce qu'il y a encore de plus étrange c'est que tu as gardé en toi quelques cellules humaines. » continua t-il

Il vérifiait maintenant mes dents et son visage livide se décomposa. Signe qu'il fallait surement que je m'inquiète.

« Bella tu n'as pas des dents de vampire, elles n'ont pas assez de venins ce qui va être très difficile pour toi de chasser. Je pense même que tu ne pourras pas, c'est impossible. »

« Je suis trop bizarre ! » dis-je déçu par moi-même. Et comment fais-je faire pour me nourrir ? Je ne peux pas non plus manger comme une humaine c'est ça ?

« Exact je ne sais pas ce qui se passerai mais mieux ne vaut pas essayer ça pourrais faire une mauvaise digestion dans ton corps. La seul solution se serait soit de te transfuser du sang par une seringue ou que tu en avale tous les jours sans que tu puisses chasser. »

Je savais pertinemment qu'Edward serait contre la transfusion de sang mais je l'ignorais et répondais par un « d'accord » à mon beau père.

« Je dois partir travailler à présent, j'essaierais de prendre du sang dans l'hôpital. En attendant Bella prend les fioles de dépannages qu'il y a dans le frigo de la cuisine. »

Il prépara ses affaires et partie de la demeure.

Edward appela ensuite toute notre famille pour annoncer le scoop que j'étais tandis que je me dirigeais vers le frigo en suivant les conseils de Carliste. Je mis 3heures à trouver les fioles qui étaient cachées dans une boite tout au fond du frigidaire. J'hésitais à les boires mais la confiance que j'avais en lui fut plus forte que mon écœurement face aux flacons rouges. Quand j'eu bus les précieux flacons, ma soif disparût sans que je ne puisse faire le moindre effort physique.

Je regagnais ensuite le salon où tout le monde m'attendait surement.

Effectivement il était là me regardant de haut en bas. Alice et Esmée furent les premières à venir me serrer dans leurs bras. Les autres firent le pied de grue pour me donner leurs étreintes. Ils me souriaient tous malgré ma subite transformation anormale.

« Merci de m'accepter tel que je suis. » lançais-je à ma famille de vampire.

« Bella tu pourrais avoir un troisième œil ça nous seraient complètement égal. » Répondis Alice avec franchise.

Je riais soulagée par les paroles de celle-ci.

« Ma chérie pourquoi ne viendrais tu pas habiter ici avec nous ? » Proposa Esmée rayonnante.

C'est vrai que j'avais toujours rêvée de vivre avec eux mais en même temps je devais laisser Charlie ce qui me paraissais improbable.

« J'accepterais avec plaisir mais je pense que mon père se sentira un peu isolé sans ma présence à ses cotés. »

« Bella tous les adultes quittent leur parents à un certain moment, je pense qu'il comprendra ton choix. »

« D'accord j'irais lui en parler mais il risque d'être choqué déjà par mon apparence et le faite que je veuille déménager. » expliquais pas très sur de moi faut dire qu'avec Charlie fallait s'attendre à tout.

« Ne t'en fait pas nous t'aiderons. » Ajouta Rosalie qui commençais enfin à m'accepter parmi eux.

Je la remerciais et montais avec Edward en direction de sa chambre.

Allongée sur le canapé je feuilletais les magazines peoples. Je m'arrêtais quelques minutes sur une femme blonde qui c'était sens doute refait le visage et la poitrine.

« Tu es bien plus jolie qu'elle » s'exclama mon conjoint.

«Edward arrête de me charrier » lui dis-je en lui donnant une petite tape dans le dos. « Mais c'est vrai que moi aussi je me suis fait en quelque sorte une chirurgie du corps. » continuais-je

Il s'esclaffa et s'étala de tout son long sur moi, tête posée sur ma poitrine pour entendre ma respiration superficielle. Je laissais tomber mon magasine et caressais ses cheveux cuivrés avec douceur. Il se redressa et commença à embrasser mes paupières pour finir sur mes lèvres. Je répondis à son baiser et mes bras automatiquement se placèrent derrière sa nuque. Se baiser langoureux ne pouvait plus s'arrêter mais Edward le rompit pour aller poser le bout de ses lèvres sur mon cou. Il enleva mon tee-shirt et descendis vers mon ventre tout en humant mon odeur. Je déboutonnais sa chemise avec lenteur tandis que lui retirais mon pantalon.

Ne pouvant plus nous arrêter nous fîmes l'amour sur le canapé qui n'était pas super confortable !

A suivre…

* * *

**Voila j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre. J'attends vos reviews avec impatience.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Désolé j'ai mi un peu de temps pour écrire ce chapitre il y a beaucoup de passage que j'ai refais car il ne me convenait pas !!Enfin bref en plus il est assez cour donc voila je suis un peu déçu par moi-même en ce moment !!J'ai pas eu beaucoup de reviews donc sa ma un peu découragée dans ma suite mais bon on y peut rien si les gens n'aime pas votre fic !!Je remercie les 6 personnes qui ont postés une review !!**

**Theriel**: oui je vais essayer de poster plus souvent mais ce n'est pas sur car j'ai du travail et je ne peux écrire que le soir !

**Kyu-chan** : merci a toi de me suivre dans ma fic !! Tu me poste toujours un commentaire merci !!

**EetB** : oui c'est vrai je n'ai pas été très logique mais bon il fallait que je finisse sur cette phrase enfin bon désolé de la gène que j'ai pu te faire dans la lecture.

**la folle** : je suis contente que ce chapitre té plus !!Et hésitation sort le 7novembre voila !

**Diddye** : merci pour tes encouragements sa ma beaucoup touchée !!J'espère que tu continueras a lire ma fic jusqu'au bout !!

**Coraline** : merci de lire ma fic!!on se retrouve sur ma bimbo!!

**Voila les remerciements son fait passons au 7ième chapitre.**

* * *

Chapitre 7 :

Ma peau était tiède à présent et j'ordonnais à mes jambes de se diriger vers la salle de bain.

« Tu va ou mon amour ? » répliqua Edward allongé sur le canapé, beau comme un dieu.

« Je vais me doucher. » expliquais-je en lui donnant un doux baiser.

L'eau de la douche épousait les courbes de mon corps qui commençait déjà à se refroidir.

Je remarquais en sortant de la douche que j'étais venue sans affaires de rechanges. Je m'enroulais dans une serviette et parcourais la pièce pour retourner dans la chambre ou Edward demeurait.

Il s'était rhabillé et compris ce que j'allais lui demander.

« Bouge pas je vais t'en chercher. » sourie t'il en me tapotant la tête.

Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un léger pull rouge en V ainsi qu'une jupe assez courte noire.

« Tu veux que je mette ça ? » lui demandais-je ahurie

« Oui, je trouve que ces vêtement ont été fabriqués pour toi.

C'est vrai que mon corps était devenu plus beau mais je ne m'imaginais pas une seconde porter ces habits. Je m'obligeais quand même à les enfiler pour faire plaisir à Edward qui était déjà impatient de me voir dans la tenue.

Je me surpris moi-même, les vêtements m'allait plutôt bien et s'accordaient parfaitement à mes yeux bordeaux.

« Tu es sublime Bella. » me complimenta Edward heureux du choix des vêtements.

Je le remerciais pendant que nous nous dirigions vers le salon.

« Alors prête pour annoncer le déménagement à ton père ? » S'exclama Alice qui n'arrêtait pas de sautiller dans tous les sens.

« Oui, je pense que j'y arriverais. » répondis-je avec un sourire timide.

La plupart de ma famille m'accompagnèrent jusqu'à la maison.

« Jasper de viens pas avec nous ? » interrogeais-je Alice une fois là-bas.

« Non il est partie chassé car comme tu le sais il ne se sent pas trop à l'aise avec les humains. » répondit t'elle déçu par l'absence de son mari.

Je m'avançais vers la petite maison au mur blanc et hésitais à entrer par manque de confiance. Edward le compris et ouvra la porte pour moi, il me prit la main et m'emmena directement dans le salon pendant que les autres restaient à l'entrée pour nous laisser seul.

A ma surprise l'odeur de Charlie ne me fit pas le moindre effet ce qui me rassura un peu.

« Papa ? » lançais-je cette fois-ci sur de moi.

Il sursauta d'abord et commença à me réprimander toujours dos à nous.

« Bella te voila enfin ça fait une heure que je t'attends » dit' il en se retournant. « Tu ne me refais plus jamais ç…. »

Il ne put continuer sa phrase surpris par mon apparence.

« Alors finalement tu es devenu comme eux. » Dit-il exaspérer

J'étais littéralement choqué. Comment pouvait-il connaitre les vampires ?!

« Je savais bien que tu voudrais rejoindre Edward dans la mort éternelle, en tout cas tu es très jolie comme ça ma chérie. » Continua-t-il toujours aussi serein.

« Papa tu savais depuis le début ?! » dis-je toujours aussi confuse qu'Edward.

« Bien sur, depuis le temps que j'habite ici, tu crois que je n'aurais rien remarqué. N'oublie pas que je suis policier. »

Je commençais à sangloter face à mon père et partie me réfugier dans ses bras. Il resserra son étreinte et me caressa les cheveux.

Dans ma tête la même phrase n'arrêtait pas de résonner 'je n'ai plus à lui mentir'.

« Papa j'aimerais déménagée chez Carlisle et Esmée. » confiais-je apaiser.

« Je savais que tu me le demanderais et je pense qu'il est préférable pour toi de vivre au milieu des tiens. » répliqua Charlie soucieux de me voir partir.

Je m'en voulais de le laisser seul mais l'indépendance qu'il m'offrait était plus forte que moi.

« Mon gendre je te confis maintenant entièrement ma fille. »

Edward acquiesça heureux de la confiance que lui portait mon père.

Nous commençâmes à ranger mes affaires, Rosalie plaçait les quelques bibelots que je possédais dans des papiers journaux tandis qu'Emmet rangeait mes vêtement dans des cartons. Moi je rangeais passif, les CD qu'Edward avait composé pour moi.

Les questions par rapport à mon père et ma transformation s'infiltraient dans ma tête, il y en avait tellement que les mots de crâne pointaient le bout de leur nez.

Les braillements d'Emmet me firent sortir de ma rêverie.

« Oh ! C'est jolie ça ! » S'exclama t'il en tenant ma seul culotte à cœur à la main.

« Lâche ça ! » lui criais-je honteuse.

La gifle de Rosalie lui remit vite les pieds sur terre.

Malgré tout ça nous finîmes par terminer le rangement.

Mon départ de la maison fut assez émouvant pour mon père qui avait les larmes aux yeux.

« Papa » soupirais-je « Je viendrais te voir souvent promis. »

Je lui donnais un baiser sur le front et montais dans la voiture de luxe.

Une question me trottait dans la tête depuis mon départ de la maison mais je la laissais de côté pensant qu'elle était insignifiante.

Je trébuchais sur une pierre en sortant du véhicule ce qui enclencha mes jurons sur le pauvre caillou. Je pris ensuite les cartons du coffre avec Edward et les déposa dans sa chambre.

« Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit que tu avait acheté un lit et une autre armoire ? »L'interrogeais-je surprise.

« Bella je suis partie en même temps que toi, comment aurais-je pu. »

Lui aussi était tout à fait ahuri de trouver des objets qu'il ne connaissait pas dans sa chambre.

Les acheteurs me parurent alors évidents.

« Merci Esmée, Carlisle. » déclarais-je en me retournant vers la porte ou j'avais sentie leur présence.

« Ça vous plaît ? »Nous questionnâmes Esmée souriante.

« Bien sur ! Merci papa, maman ! C'est la première fois qu'on arrive à me faire une surprise. » S'exclama t'il décidément très heureux.

Je m'éclaffais face au bonheur d'Edward et m'allongea sur le lit pour le tester. Mes beaux

Parents étaient surement partie, je ne sentais plus leur odorat dans la pièce. Mon apollon se coucha prêt de moi et commença à dire des mots doux au creux de mon oreille.

Je me rendis compte que ma vie sans lui ne serait plus que misère.

Carliste revint plus tard m'apporter une valise contenue de flacon. Ou avait t'il trouvé tout se sang ? Je ne pu lui poser la question par peur de l'embêter.

Je le remerciais pour la deuxième fois et m'excusa pour les gènes que je leur causais.

Je me détestais pour être devenu un vampire ratée, c'est vrai je n'avais que des défauts mais j'ignorais encore que cette transformation était ce qui pouvait m'arriver de mieux en tant que vampire.

Soudain, une douleur terrible obstruait mon ventre. En un réflexe très humain je me précipitais vers les toilettes et commençais à vomir du sang en abondance.

« Bella sa va ? » s'inquiéta Edward qui se tenait à présent à côté de moi.

« Je ne crois pas non. » répondis-je tout aussi anxieuse.

C'était au tout de Carlisle maintenant de se tenir près des WC.

« Carlisle je recrache du sang ce n'est pas normal. » avouais-je d'une petite voix.

« Effectivement je n'étais pas au courant qu'un vampire avait se genre de faculté. »

Edward me prit la main pour me relever de la cuvette et me coucha sur le lit.

« Je vais chercher ma mallette. » ajouta Carlisle avant de se diriger vers les escaliers.

Mon amour caressait mon front de sa main libre pour me rassurer.

Le père d'Edward réapparût dans la chambre accompagné de toute la famille. Il les avait surement avertis de mon état. Il m'ausculta rapidement et se releva, sont visage passif afficha un sourire timide.

« J'ai beau avoir vécu plus de 300ans c'est la première fois que je rencontre une personne aussi talentueuse et mystérieuse que toi, tu m'étonnes beaucoup. »

Moi l'étonné ? Il devait y avoir erreur.

« Alors qu'est ce qu'elle a ? » s'exclama Edward qui ne pouvait plus attendre.

« Eh bien je peux simplement vous dire que vous aller être parents. »

D'abord je crus à une blague mais Carlisle n'était pas du genre à plaisanter. Une joie immense parcourra mon corps, j'étais la plus heureuse. Moi maman ?

C'était le plus beau de tous les cadeaux que m'avait offert Edward.

Lui aussi se sentait troublé mais ravie par la nouvelle.

A suivre…

* * *

Alors vous en pensez quoi ?? J'attends vos reviews avec impatience !!


	8. Chapter 8

**Me revoilà avec un peu de retard mais mieux vaut tard que jamais !!Merci beaucoup tous le monde de m'avoir mi des reviews !!J'espère que cette suite ne va pas vous décevoir. (Croise les doigts lol !)**

**Coraline (B-S)** : merci !!

**B-V** : Oui comme tu le dis la pauvre Bella en a marre. Tu verras dans ce chapitre ci !!

**fascination120** : Si la preuve lol !!

**EetB** : Oui moi aussi j'espère que je vais m'améliorée davantage !!

**La folle** : Oui c'est vrai tu as raison Charlie est un peu bizarre dans ma fanfiction !!Lol !!Oui bien sur que je vais reparler de John !!C'est un personnage très intéressant pour moi !!

**Elisabeth** : Oui je pense qu'ils vont bien sans sortir même si ils n'ont aucune expérience dans le domaine !!Lol !!

**Caroo** : Oui ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on me le dit lol !!Je suis bizarre !!

**Theriel** : Merci de respecter mes heures. Lol tout le monde croient à chaque fois que j'ai toute la journée pour écrire ma fic ce qui est totalement faux.

**leti1515** : Arrête je vais rougir lol !!

**Ela-chan** : Oui j'avoue on pourrait se perdre dans cette fanfiction et bien le poison et sa transformation avec Edward n'était qu'un rêve pour elle !!Et oui elle a rêvé je sais ce n'était pas très bien expliqué désolé. Oui merci d'avoir suivie ma fic pendant tous ce temps !!

**coco-kaukau** : Je suis super touchée que tu es lu ma fic 2fois !!Merci beaucoup j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire.

**Lovebellaetedward** : ouah merci de lire ma fic !!

**Voila merci beaucoup pour vos reviews continuez à m'en mettre car ça m'encourage à continuer !!**

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

Non je ne rêvais pas cette fois ci, j'attendais bien un enfant. Carlisle reprit la parole avant que je ne puisse ajouter un mot.

« Bella je pense que tout cela est dû à ta propre volonté. »

Son regard était persan comme si il voulait se persuader de quelque chose.

« Oui bien sur je n'avais pas pensé à ça mais maintenant tout s'explique ! » continua t'il « Tu as du te transformer toute seul c'est pour cela que tu n'avais aucune marque de morsure et que quelque imperfection étaient toujours en toi. Tu as un pouvoir extraordinaire et tu es exceptionnel ! »

Oui bien sur, moi exceptionnel ? N'importe quoi ! Je n'avais cependant pas tout compris ce qu'essayer de nous dire Carlisle depuis une heure. Je me serais transformée toute seule? C'est impossible la misérable humaine que j'étais n'aurais jamais pu.

Carlisle commençait déjà à réexpliquer à chacun mon état pendant que ma gorge se noué. J'avais envie de criée malgré mon bonheur.

« Stop » criais-je

Tout le monde me dévisagea sans pouvoir percer ma colère.

« Je voudrais être seule » continuais-je un peu calmé par ma fureur.

« Bien sur ma chérie » articula Esmé qui devait vraiment me comprendre.

« Pardonnez-moi. »

Carlisle disparut le dernier derrière la porte me laissant seul avec Edward qui était resté dans un coin de la pièce. Ne pouvant me passer de lui je le rejoignais et me jetais dans ses bras.

« Edward j'ai peur. Je ne me reconnais plus ! »

« Ma chérie tu es Bella, ma Bella est tu seras une merveilleuse mère. Tu es déjà la meilleure des femmes. »

Sa voix était douce et me rassurais, mais pourtant je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me poser plein de question à laquelle il n'y avait pas de réponse.

Voyant que je ne me calmais pas il me prit dans ses bras et m'allongea avec lui sur le lit doré.

« Détends-toi ma Bella. »

« Edward tu n'es pas angoissé ? » le questionnais-je une fois apaisée.

« Si un peu, je dois l'avouer. » répondit-il songeur.

Il m'embrassa sur le front et les paupières puis me donna un baiser passionné sur les lèvres.

« Je t'aime » chuchota t'il au creux de mon oreille.

Il enlaça mes doigts dans les siens et caressa ma joue de son autre main.

« Edward j'aimerais manger de la nourriture. »

« Juste pour essayer. » continuais-je voyant son regard hébété.

« Bella sa pourrais être dangereux. »

« J'aime les risques ! » braillais-je impatiente.

Je l'entrainais avec moi dans la cuisine et pris une pomme dans la corbeille à fruit.

« Bella… »

« Chut » lui coupais-je

« C'est juste pour te dire que si tu te sens mal après, c'est que la nourriture ne sera pas faite pour toi. Tu vas voir c'est très désagréable. »

Je croquais la pomme à pleine dent et l'avalais. Je ne sentis d'abord rien puis une douleur vive parcourra tout mon estomac.

« Bella sa va ? »

« J'ai mal au ventre » avouais-je souffrante

Il caressa mon abdomen jusqu'à ce que la brûlure s'estompe. Alice entra dans la cuisine, surprise elle s'avança vers moi à vitesse vampirique.

Edward ayant lu ses pensées lui fit signe que j'allais bien.

Elle détourna son regard de moi et fixa la pomme dont j'avais à l'instant mangé.

« Ne me dit pas que tu as essayé de manger la pomme ?! » s'exclama-t-elle avec un ton sévère.

« Si, un bout » répondis-je en soupirant. »

« Bella tu n'aurais jamais dû, tu viens juste de te transformer ! »

« Et toi Edward tu aurais pu l'en empêcher ! » continua t'elle toujours anxieuse.

« J'ai essayé, mais tu sais bien qu'elle est têtu ma Bella. »

« Mouais, heureusement que tu n'as rien.»

« Je crois qu'elle a compris maintenant » repris mon vampire de mari.

Je le remerciais d'un regard pour avoir stoppés les colères d'Alice.

* * *

Ma grossesse n'était vraiment pas facile entre mes crises de nerfs et les « tout vas bien se passer. » de Carlisle et Edward. Cela faisait déjà six long mois que je supportais ses malaises. 

Le lycée n'allait pas fort non plus avec les regards suspects des élèves qui, il fallait le dire, me gênaient beaucoup. Heureusement qu'Edward, Angela, Mike et John (avec lequel je m'étais beaucoup rapprochée.) étaient là pour éviter toutes questions ou remarques.

« Bella, n'aurais- tu pas soif ? » me questionna Edward discrètement en sortant du cours d'Anglais.

« Oui, tu as raison, je reviens.. » répondis-je en laissant échapper un vague soupir.

Je me dirigeais vers les toilettes qui étaient devenues mon principal lieu de transfusions.

Je sortis un flacon de ma poche et avalais le sang d'une traite. Pensant que s'était insuffisant j'en pris un deuxième et m'essuyais la bouche avec le distributeur de papier.

Je rejoignais Edward pour ensuite me diriger vers la cantine. A peine rentrés dans le réfectoire, Angela nous faisait déjà signe d'approcher. Mike, Alice et John étaient installés à sa table et nous regardaient arriver.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez depuis tout à l'heure ! On vous attendait nous ! » S'exclama Mike.

« J'étais partis aux toilettes. » marmonnais-je

« Ah ! Ok…»

« Alors, tu t'es décidée d'aller faire une écographie pour savoir le sexe de l'enfant ? » M'interpella Angela gentiment.

« Euh…oui, hier… » Approuvais-je, gênée.

« Et alors ? » Me questionna-t-elle, avide d'entendre la réponse.

« …C'est une fille »

« Super ! Vous avez choisi un prénom ? »

« Nous avons pensé à Gabriella » Répondis Edward à ma place.

« Quel magnifique prénom ! » S'extasièrent Angela et Alice.

Oui, notre petite Gabriella allait bientôt naître et j'étais déjà très angoissée à l'idée d'être mère. Une nouvelle expérience allait m'attendre et j'espérais qu'elle serait bonne. Une sonnerie me fit sortir de ma rêverie.

« Excusez moi c'est mon portable ! » Expliqua John en sortant son mobile de sa poche.

Il vit le numéro et raccrocha.

« Je vais dehors pour téléphoner, il y a beaucoup trop de bruits ici ! »

« A tout à l'heure ! » Ajoutèrent Angela et Mike, trop absorbés dans leur discussion pour l'écouter.

Je le suivais des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse derrière la porte.

**POV JOHN**

Je sortais de la cantine en trombe pour répondre le plus rapidement possible au téléphone. Je composais le numéro que je connaissais par cœur et attendis les coups de sonneries.

« Allo ? Oui c'est moi…»

« Alors c'est pour quand ? » S'exclama Aro à moitié en colère pour lui avoir raccroché au nez.

« Dans trois mois. »

« Et tu sûr qu'il sera assez fort pour toutes mes épreuves ? »

« Oui maître. »

Apparemment il doutait encore des capacités que pouvaient dégager le futur nouveau née.

« Je peux vous affirmer qu'il aura beaucoup de dons dès la naissance. »

« Très bien ! J'espère que tu ne te trompe pas ! Ramène- le moi dès que tu en auras la possibilité. » Ordonna Aro.

« A vos ordres Maître ! »

Je raccrochais discrètement mon portable et me dirigeais vers la cantine où m'attendait la femme qui avait mon avenir entre ses mains.

**A suivre….**

**

* * *

****Et voilà encore une chapitre de terminé !!**

**Je suis contente cette fois je ne suis pas trop en retard !!**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu**

**Et n'oubliez pas de cliquer sur le petit bouton à gauche pour me laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir**

**RDV AU PROCHAIN CHAPITRE !!**

**BSX**


	9. Chapter 9

**Coucou me revoilà !!Je voudrais remercier tout le monde pour les reviews !!!Arigato !!**

**Bon j'ai un peu de retard car mon père a vomit sur mes feuilles de travail donc bref voila j'ai du tout recommencer !**

****

**xx-murmures-xx** : merci de lire ma fic !! C'est la première fois que tu poste une review sur mon histoire, pas vrai ??

**coco-kaukau** : oui c'est vrai on a envie de le tuer !!Mais bon ce serait ennuyant sans lui !!Lol !!

**La folle** : oui j'avoue mon histoire n'est pas très original par rapport au Volturi.

**EetB** : Oui je sais mon gros problème c'est que je n'arrive jamais à faire avancé l'histoire correctement. Bref je suis toujours dans les détails ! Mais merci pour les encouragements !

**Ela-chan** : lol j'avoue que la façon dont Bella se nourrie est un peu bizarre, mais bon c'est pour changer des autres fics !!Merci pour la review et t'inquiète tu ne me dérange pas du tout, au contraire !!

**Beautiful-Vampire** : voici la suite !!J'espère qu'elle te plaira !

**MALAKIE** : Oui c'est Bella qui c'est transformé en vampire grâce à son dons et à sa volonté.

**Ptite new** : Arrête tu vas me faire rougir !!! En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour la review !!!

Bon les remerciements sont fait passons au neuvième chapitre !!

* * *

**Chapitre 9 :**

**_Pove Edward :_**

Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une heure, que j'attendais derrière la porte noire. Bella était entrain d'accoucher et Carlisle m'avait formellement interdit de rentrer, par peur que je ne sache me contrôler. Les cris de souffrance que poussait ma dulcinée m'étaient insupportables. Je ne pouvais cesser mes angoisses, j'allais être père et je n'arrivais toujours pas à le croire. Les cris de Bella redoublèrent d'intensité mais ils furent doublés par les hurlements du bébé. Ça y est, elle était née. Je me précipitais dans la chambre et vis la plus belle scène qui existait à mes yeux.Mon ange était là, plus radieuse que jamais serrant notre petite Gabriella dans ses bras.

**_Pove Bella :_**

Epuisée, mais contente, je regardais mon bébé aux yeux légèrement dorés. Elle avait la peau encore plus blanche que moi. Pour la première fois, je sentis vraiment ce que c'était d'être mère. Je tenais ce petit bout d'âme et de chair dans mes bras. Son cœur battait terriblement fort pour mes oreilles, mais je n'y prêtais pas attention, trop occupé à regarder son visage qui souriait faiblement.

Edward rentra brusquement dans la pièce, il avait le regard remplie d'émotions. Il se rapprocha de nous et détacha ses prunelles des miens pour les reporter sur Gabriella. Il la détaillait comme je venais de le faire. Il était fasciné, comme un enfant qui contemplait son plus précieux jouet.

« Elle est magnifique. » déclara t'il sans lâcher son regard d'elle.

Carlisle (sa présence était tellement discrète, que j'avais oublié qu'il était dans la pièce) reprit Gabriella pour la peser et la mesurer.

« La petite demoiselle fait 45 cm et pèse 2 kg. » nous confia t'il

Il déposa le nourrisson dans mes bras et regagna le couloir pour nous laisser un peu d'intimité.

« Elle te ressemble. » avouais-je à Edward qui était submergé par ses émotions.

« Oui, c'est vrai, elle a mes yeux quand je suis plutôt serein. S'esclaffa-t-il, décidément heureux.

« Tu veux la prendre ? »

« …, oui »

Il était un peu hésitant, mais pris finalement l'enfant dans ses bras. Il n'osait pas trop la serrer, par peur de lui casser quelque chose.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être heureuse en cet instant, ils étaient là, les personnes les plus chers à mon cœur, les seuls êtres avec qui je voulais passer l'éternité.

Malheureusement tout seulement était impossible, je savais pertinemment que Gabriella finirait par mourir. Je m'enlevais cette idée de la tête et continuais d'admirer le plus beau tableau qui s'offrait à moi.

Carliste revint plus tard dans la chambre, c'était la première fois que je le voyais comme ça, distant et embarrassé.

« Bella, Edward. Je sais que c'est un sujet sensible mais il faut quand même que je vous le dise. »

« A propos de quoi ? » l'interrogeais-je, angoissée par sa phrase.

« C'est Gabriella. » Si mon cœur battait encore il aurait lâché face à ses paroles. Mes yeux firent la navette entre Gabriella et Edward. Il était raide. Il avait déjà du lire dans les pensés de Carlisle, puisque le désespoir se lisait à présent sur son visage.

« Elle va mourir, et va devenir à son tour vampire à l'âge de 17 ou 19 ans, c'est-à-dire à l'âge où vous vous êtes transformés. »

J'avais mal entendu, ce n'était pas possible, mon enfant allait mourir !

« Pourquoi, pourquoi ? » répétais-je en sanglotant.

Ma colère était tellement grande que je me mis à détruire sauvagement les objets qui se trouvaient à côté de moi. Edward bouleversé, fit signe à Carlisle d'emmener Gabriella dans une pièce à côté.

Je continuais à envoyer toutes les choses qui étaient dans la chambre, jusqu'à ce que je m'effondre par terre. Edward s'approcha de moi, après que j'eu finis de casser tous les meubles.

« Ça va aller. » me consola t'il en frottant mon dos.

Il embrassa les parties de mon visage, pour ensuite finir sur mes lèvres.

« S'il te plait écoute moi mon amour, ce n'est pas de notre faute. » « Nous n'y pouvons rien, alors arrête de t'accuser. » reprit t'il de sa voix douce, même si on y sentait quelques tremblements.

Les paroles et la chaleur que provoquais Edward, réussissait à m'apaiser malgré mes sanglots.

Je me relevais alors, décidée à savoir comment Carlisle avait su.

Edward m'entraîna avec lui dans l'autre pièce, où se trouvait le docteur. Gabriella se reposait, paisible dans un berceau à côté.

Carlisle voyant ma détresse compris que je voulais des explications.

« Pendant que tu étais enceinte, j'ai longtemps cherché la cause de ton état et je suis tombé sur un livre qui racontait l'histoire d'Elisabeth Garlin, une ancienne vampire qui possédait le même pouvoir que toi.

Elle a eu la chance comme toi d'avoir enfant, qui c'est malheureusement transformé en vampire lors de ses 20 ans. » Acheva t'il confus

« Vous pensez vraiment que c'est ce qui se passer pour Gabriella ? » déclarais-je émus par l'histoire de la pauvre Elisabeth.

« Je le pense, oui »

« Papa, Gabriella aura t'elle le même pourvoir que Bella ? »

« Non, elle sera normalement sans pouvoir, mais je n'en suis pas si sûr. »

« Merci, pour les informations papa. »

Edward avait le regard vide, comme quand il m'avait quitté. Il partit de la pièce sans ajouter un mot.

« Je vais aller ranger le bazar que j'ai mis à côté. » Bredouillais-je honteuse de ce que je venais de faire.

« Non, te fatigue pas Bella, repose toi. »

« Non ça va aller je peux le faire »

« Ça te fera du bien » insista t'il

« D'accord, merci »

Je refermais la porte du bureau, Gabriella dans les bras. Je m'apprêtais à rentrer dans la chambre d'Edward, quand j'entendis les rires d'Esmé qui provenait d'en bas.

« On est rentré ! » s'exclama Alice en bas de l'escalier.

En un instant je fus entouré par Alice, Jasper, Esmé, Emmet et Rosalie qui était quand même plus distante que les autres.

« Ho ! Elle est trop mignonne. » Dirent t'il tous en cœur.

« Je ne pensais pas que tu accoucherais maintenant, je n'ai eu aucune vision ! » ajouta Alice avec un regard concentré sur Gabriella. »

« Oui, moi non plus mais bon c'est comme ça, je voulais vous appelez, mais vous ne répondiez pas alors j'ai laissé tomber. »

« Dommage, j'aurais tellement voulu assister à la naissance. » lança t'elle légèrement triste. »

« Je ne pense pas que tu aurais pu, même Edward est resté dans le couloir, il y avait beaucoup trop de sang. » dis-je en soupirant

« On va te laisser te reposer ma chérie et toutes mes félicitations ! » ajouta Esmé en me tapotant l'épaule.

Ils vinrent tous me serrer dans leur bras et je pus enfin rentrer dans la chambre.

Edward était allongé sur le canapé, jouant avec un stylo, qu'il faisait tournoyer sur lui-même.

Je posais délicatement Gabriella dans le berceau pour ne pas la réveillée et me précipitais dans les bras d'Edward qui était aussi abattu que moi.

Les paroles de Carlisle ne voulaient pas quitter mon cerveau. Elle allait mourir, mourir comme ses parents sans avoir d'enfant, mourir par ma faute. Pourquoi lui avais-je donné la vie ? J'étais égoïste, je n'avais même pas pensé à son futur.

En cet instant, je ne pouvais que prier pour qu'elle me pardonne un jour.

* * *

2 semaines plus tard, Ma famille avait décidé d'aller séjourner 3 jours dans les montagnes, afin d'y chasser de plus grandes proies.

Je les convainquais que je participerais moi aussi au week-end, pour qu'Edward en profite également pour chasser.

J'avais alors demandé à John de garder Gabriella pendant cette période. Ravi de ma proposition, il avait tout de suite accepté.

Edward était bien évidemment contre mais je le persuadais que tout se passerais bien.

Nous étions garés devant la maison de John ou plutôt devant le château de John, si je ne le connaissais pas aussi bien je m'enfuirais en courant face aux gigantesques murs de pierres.

« Alors prête ? » demanda Edward en m'attirant vers lui.

« Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de me séparer d'elle mais il faut bien que je le fasse. » Soupirais-je en regardant mon bébé, paisible dans le siège-auto.

« Moi…non plus » dit il en me donnant un baiser passionné.

Une sonnerie interrompu nos caresses et baisers.

« C'est pas ton portable ? »

Il hocha la tête en guise de réponse et sortie son portable de sa poche.

« Allo ? »

« Oui, je te la passe. »

Il me tendit le téléphone en m'informant que c'était Alice.

« Oui, allo ? »

« Bella, je suis désolé mais ton père vient d'avoir un accident de voiture. Il est en ce moment à l'hôpital de Port Angeles. »

« Ce n'est pas vrai, ho mon dieu. J'arrive de suite Alice ! »

Je raccrochais rapidement le téléphone tandis qu'Edward démarrait déjà la voiture.

« Je crois que notre petit week-end est annulé, tu ferais mieux d'appeler John pour lui dire que finalement nous n'irons pas chasser. » lança d'une traite mon amoureux.

« Ça t'arrange hein ? »

« Absolument pas. » susurra t'il

Je reprenais le portable et composais le numéro.

****

**_Pove John :_**

J'étais tellement heureux que ça en devenais ridicule. Je me mettais même à chanter la musique, que j'avais mis au maximum d'en la pièce. La bouteille de sang à la main, je me dandinais au rythme de la musique.

« Dommage que Aro ne soit pas là pour fêter ça. » soupirais-je

Je me remis à danser quand une sonnerie me coupa dans mon élan. Je me dirigeais vers mon portable en râlant.

« Allo ? »

« Oui c'est Bella, il faut que je te dise qu'on ne partira pas chasser donc tu n'as plus besoin de garder Gabriella »

« Quoi ! C'est une blague ? » Crachais-je

« Heu…non pourquoi te met tu en colère ? Je te signale que mon père est à l'hôpital, il a eu un accident de voiture et je me rends à son chevet. »

« Oui, je te comprends, c'est tout à fait normal ! » dis-je en faisant semblant de sangloter. « Dit lui de ma part de bien ce rétablir ! »

« Je n'y manquerais pas, salut. »

Elle raccrocha et j'envoyais valser le poste de musique à côté de moi.

« C'est raté, mais la prochaine fois ça réussira. » grognais-je

Je m'asseyais sur le canapé brusquement et réfléchissais à un prochain plan, qui réussirait cette fois-ci.

À suivre…

* * *

**Voila ce chapitre étant finis j'attends vos reviews !!**

**J'ai fais un John assez loufoque, je dois l'avouer ! Moi il me fait trop rire !!Lol !!**

**Bref dite moi ce que vous en pensez !!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Me revoilà en pleine forme pour un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère, vous plaira !**

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews qui m'ont fait comme toujours très plaisir !**

**Avant de vous mettre la suite de ma fic, je voudrais remercier tous ceux qui ont pris la peine de me laisser une petite review :**

**coco-kaukau**: Effectivement, elle est vraiment adorable et je te remercie d'apprécier ce nouveau personnage.Quand à John, il nous révèle de plus en plus sa véritable personnalité !!BSX.

**EetB**: Merci pour tes conseils qui me permettent de m'améliorer et de rendre ma fic plus agréable à lire.J'essaierais d'en tenir compte et de plus détailler mes personnages à l'avenir.BSX et continue à mettre des reviews !

**Theriel**: J'apprécie ta franchise et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira plus que le précèdent.BSX à toi !!

**La folle** : Merci pour ta review. Je ne sais pas si je vais faire une description plus explicite de Gabriella. Par contre pour les réactions de la famille, je vais essayer !

**Ela-chan : **Merci beaucoup pour cette review, elle ma fait énormément plaisir !!Oui c'est vrai je suis méchante de faire mourir Gabriella dans le futur, ça a été vraiment dure pour Bella et Edward. J'espère que tu apprécieras ce chapitre et que tu me laisseras une petite review !!

**Voici donc mon 10****ème**** chapitre !!!**

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

1 bras dans le plâtre, 2 côtes cassées, c'est ce qu'avait obtenu mon père après son accident. Je n'étais pas habituée à venir voir quelqu'un à l'hôpital, généralement c'était moi qui accueillais les visiteurs.

Bref mon père reprendrait son travail dans 3 semaines, ordre du docteur Cullen.

Au lycée tout le monde ne parlait plus que de _ça_. Je dus répondre aux questions dérangés et ennuyantes des étudiants par rapport à l'incident. Je recevais même parfois, quelque bouquet de fleur à transmettre à leur chef policier préféré.

J'étais décidément le centre d'intérêt du lycée, entre l'arrivé de Gabriella et mon père hospitalisé, moi qui détestais ça, j'étais servie !

Mais j'étais amplement récompensé par les câlins et baiser que m'offraient Edward à la fin de la journée.

« Bella, Bella ! » m'interpella Angela

« Oui, tu disais ? » dis-je en sortant de ma rêverie

« Je voulais te demander si on pouvait voir Gabriella, tu nous avais promis de nous la montrer aujourd'hui ! »

« Heu…oui, allons-y »

La visite d'Angela et Ben m'avait complètement sortie de la tête et je m'en excusais auprès d'eux.

« Tu es décidément très étourdis ces temps ci mon amour. » me chuchota Edward, au moment ou j'allais ouvrir la portière.

« Oui…effectivement » avouais-je, troublée par le charme que procurait mon compagnon.

Edward avait dut ralentir à plusieurs reprise le long du trajet, pour Ben qui ne nous distinguait plus à chaque fois que l'on dépassait 200km/h.

Une fois arrivée devant la maison blanche, je m'aperçus enfin qu'il n'y avait aucune présence dans le manoir.

Angela et Ben commençaient à me faire la cosette, qui je dois l'avouer ne m'intéressais pas.

« Dommage, Gabriella n'est pas là, Esmée a dût l'emmener faire une petite promenade ! » expliquais-je nerveuse de la disparition de ma fille.

« Comment le sais-tu Bella ? Nous ne somme même pas rentrer dans la maison ! » M'interrogea Angela interloqué.

« Bella ! » cria Edward

Je venais de comprendre que j'avais fait une énorme gaffe et que je ne savais répondre à la question de mon amie.

Je m'apprêtais à donner une justification quand tout autour de moi s'arrêta. Angela et Ben ne bougeaient plus et le silence régnait dans la cour des Cullen.

Je crus d'abord que c'étais Edward qui venait de stopper le temps mais une odeur bien familière contredisais ma supposition.

L'odeur en question se rapprocha vivement de nous jusqu'à ce que j'aperçoive son visage effarouché.

« John ! » m'exclamai-je, rassuré de le voir

Il pouvait sûrement me donner une explication face à _ce fléau_.

Comprenant mes attentions, il daigna enfin prendre la parole.

« Oui, c'est moi qui est arrêté le temps et ne vous inquiété pas pour Gabriella, elle est en lieu sur ! »

Edward se mit subitement devant moi et pris une position que je connaissais bien, celle du combat.

« Quesque tu fais Edward ?! M'offusquais-je

« Je te protège, John n'est rien qu'un menteur et il est là pour nous tuer ! » grogna t'il fou de rage

Je ne pouvais croire mon mari, John était un de mes meilleur ami, je lui faisais totalement confiance mais les paroles d'Edward me fit douter sur ce que je pensais avoir compris de mon ami.

« Et oui Bella, tout cela n'était qu'un leurre ! » Il souriait et soupirait à la fois. « Je pensais que vous découvririez mes intentions tout seul mais apparemment ce n'ai pas le cas. » reprit-il toujours aussi sur de lui.

« N'y pense même pas ! » hurla Edward, il était tellement raide que j'en avais des frissons.

« Ho que si ! »

John se précipita à vitesse vampirique de nous, pour ensuite porter un coup à mon amoureux.

Les jambes engourdis, je me décidais enfin à réagir. Je fis face à John, j'étais plus rapide que lui et décidais de le frapper à l'épaule, mon bras se stoppa au moment ou j'allais le toucher. Je ne pouvais pas, c'étais mon ami et le courage n'étais pas une de mes qualités. Voyant que je l'épargnais, il recula de quelque mètre pour m'attaquer par la suite, je réussissais à le feinter quand il s'approchait trop de moi. Edward lui ne retenait absolument pas ses coups et John n'était pas beau à voir.

« C'est tout ce que tu peux faire !!? » brailla John

Il se rua sur mon mari avec force et le fis tomber à terre. Il le frappa dans les côtes jusqu'à ce qu'il gémisse de douleur.

« Arrête !!! » hurlais-je en sanglotant

Ma colère obscurcissait mon cerveau et je ne pensais plus qu'à une chose, la mort de John.

A peine avais-je pensé _cela_ que les gémissements d'Edward s'arrêtèrent.

John roula sur le sol, ses yeux étaient ouvert et ses poumons compressés.

Edward se releva, visage plus blanchâtre que jamais.

« Il est mort Bella » dit-il en refermant ces yeux, il prit un briquet et incendia le corps avant même que je ne puisse réagir. La fumée commençait à s'évacuer à travers les bois.

« Quesque j'ai fais…QUESQUE J'AI FAIS ?! » criais-je dépassé par les événements.

« Tu la tuer avec ton dons Bella. »

Il s'approcha de moi à pas feutrés et m'enlaça.

« Je ne suis qu'un monstre ! » avouais-je en m'agrippant sur la chemise de mon partenaire.

« Non mon amour, si tu ne l'avais pas tué, se serait moi qui l'aurait fait. »

« Alors ne te bile pour ça. » repris t'il convainquant.

« C'était mon ami ! » sanglotais-je de plus en plus fort

« Je sais ma chérie, je sais. »

« Tu n'as rien ? » lui demandais-je en me retirant de son étreinte.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je me porte comme un charme. »

« Il faut que l'on cherche Gabriella !! » m'exclamais-je soucieuse

Je remarquais qu'on avait légèrement dérivé dans la forêt durant le combat et qu'Angela et Ben nous épelait depuis leur voiture.

« Oui je sais ou notre fille réside, elle est en Italie ! »

« Non tu veux dire… »

« Oui chez les Volturi ! » me coupa t'il, inquiet

« Bella, BELLA ?! » criais à présent Angela

« Le temps presse nous n'avons plus de temps ! »

« Oui je sais, où sont passé les autres ? »

« Jasper, Emmet, Carlisle et Rosalie sont déjà partie pour l'Italie tandis qu'Alice et Esmé sont normalement entrain de regagner notre maison, elle était partie flairer des pistes. »

« Comment le sais-tu ? »

« Alice a vu ce qui va ce passer et me la informer par les pensés au moment ou John à arrêter le temps. Elle en a parlé à Carlisle et ils ont réussi à prendre un avion pour l'Italie. »

L'odeur d'Alice et d'Esmé chatouilla mon nez et elles surgirent derrière les arbres.

« Alice, Esmé. » dis-je en les enlaçant

« Tous va bien ce passé ma chérie. » me rassura Esmé

« Je vais m'occuper d'Angela et Ben » expliqua ma sœur en se dirigeant vers la maison.

« Oui va-y je crois qu'ils s'impatientent » ajouta Edward occupé à me rassurer avec Esmé.

Je voyais la scène de loin et entendais la conversation, Alice leur fit croire qu'ont avaient une urgence et ils retournèrent dans leur voiture, dessus.

Le véhicule s'éloigna et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la demeure blanche.

Je me changeais rapidement et pris quelque flacons de sang pour me rassasier, car mais yeux étaient devenu noirs.

Edward enfila d'autres vêtements également et nous grimpèrent dans la Porsche d'Alice, qui allait nous mener tout droit vers l'aéroport.

à suivre...

* * *

**Voila j'ai terminé ce chapitre, dite moi ce que vous en pensez!!**

**Oui John est mort, je sais snif, c'était un de mes perso préferer mais c'est comme cela, il fallait que je le fasse mourir!!**

**Laisser moi une petite review please!!!!**

**_Bonne année tout le monde un peu en avance!_**


	11. Chapter 11

**Coucou tout le monde !!!J'espère que vous avez passez de bonne fêtes et Bonne année !!Lundi 7 janvier c'était mon anniversaire et j'espère que, comme cadeau je vais avoir beaucoup de reviews de votre part !!**

**coco-kaukau** : contente que ma fic de plaise, je ne savais pas que des gens attendaient ma fiction avec impatiente ! Merci

**Alison** : ça ma fait énormément plaisir de t'entendre dire que tu adorais ce que je faisais !!!J'espère que tu vas continuer à me mettre plein de reviews dans mes chapitres !!

**Ela-chan** : J'adore quand tu me laisse une review, ça me fait à chaque fois super plaisir !!Hé oui, j'ai fais mourir mon John snif je l'aimais bien ce personnage !!Je suis étonnée, je pensais vraiment que ma fiction ne plairait pas au gens à cause des fautes d'orthographes. Non vraiment je pense que je fais beaucoup trop de fautes pour mon âge. Enfin bref tu trouve qu'il n'y en a pas mais bon les autres n'arrêtent pas de dire à chaque fois, qu'il y a plein de fautes, ce qui gâche la lecture. Sinon merci beaucoup et continue à me poster des reviews !!!

**La folle** : Oui chapitre spécial Italie lol !!! Tu as raison on en découvre un peu plus sur le don de notre cher Bella !!Merci à toi d'avoir le courage d'appuyer sur le bouton review !!Lol !!

**Theriel** : Merci de me signaler les fautes d'orthographes, je fais des efforts à chaque fois pour vous faire apprécier la lecture !!!Hé oui un vampire peut mourir en le brûlant ou en le décapitant etc.….!!!!Exemple : victoria meurt dans Hésitation. Sinon merci pour ta review, continue à poster !!!

**Voici le 11ième chapitre. Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me lâcher une review pour dire ce que vous en pensez !!**

* * *

**Chapitre 11 :**

Le trajet qui menait vers l'aéroport me parut bien long, je ne cessais de m'inquiéter pour Gabriella. Les nouvelles de Carlisle par téléphone n'étaient pas non plus rassurantes, les Volturi avaient changés de quartier général. Seul les caresses et mot doux d'Edward arrivaient à me rasséréner.

Dans l'avions, les humains nous dévisageaient constamment, faut dire que trois beaux vampires ne passaient pas inaperçus. Oui moi, je ne faisais pas partis d'eux, je ne me considérais pas encore comme une telle créature.

« Enfin arrivé » soufflais-je, de plus en plus stressé.

A peine étions nous sortie de l'aéroport, que deux vampires nous barraient le chemin. Ils n'abordaient aucun sourire et étaient tous vêtu d'une cape noire. J'avais l'impression d'être la seul victime de leur regard hostile.

« Fait attention Bella, ils n'ont que toi en tête. » chuchota Edward à mon oreille.

« Oui, j'en ai bien l'impression »

« Je suis là pour te protéger ma très cher femme, ne l'oublie pas »

« Je ne l'oublierais jamais mon très cher mari, mais sache que maintenant je suis apte à me défendre. »

Ses yeux cherchèrent les miens et quand ils les trouvèrent, il y plongea son regard de braise qui une fois de plus me fit chavirer.

« Hé les amoureux ce n'est pas bientôt fini les regards langoureux car il y a deux méchant devant qui n'ont pas trop l'air de plaisanter. » s'exclama Alice qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire en nous voyant ainsi, alors que ce n'était on va dire, pas vraiment le moment.

Première mission : éliminer ces vampires.

Je ne tardais pas à me concentrer et d'utiliser le pouvoir qui m'avait été attribué.

Les deux monstres n'eurent pas le temps de comprendre ce qui leur arrivaient, ils tombèrent à terre et je m'empressais de prendre le briquet dans ma poche. Edward me prit l'objet des mains sans que je puisse y ajouter un mot et incendia les vampires.

« Je pouvais le faire. » ajoutais-je

« Non, une aussi belle épouse n'est pas digne de faire ça. » répliqua t'il en gentleman.

Je m'esclaffais. Je repris mes esprits et pensais automatiquement à Gabriella. Nous rejoignîmes le reste de la famille, qui avait finalement repéré le repaire des Volturi.

« Comment on t'il fait pour trouver les Volturi ? » demandais-je à Carlisle, qui conduisait à une vitesse impressionnante pour de simple humain.

« Comme tu as pu le constater Alice a eu une vision sur un lieu inconnu et plutôt sombre, dans sa vision nous étions devant une porte petite et étroite qui passait presque inaperçu. » « Figure toi que c'est Emmet qui a trouvé l'endroit en suivant par inadvertance un vampire en cape noire, qui était surement parti prévenir votre arrivé à Aro. » continua t'il

« Il n'a pas repéré Emmet ? » le questionnais-je surprise

« Non, je trouvais également étrange qu'un vampire ne distingue pas un autre vampire, alors qu'ils étaient assez proches dans la rue. »

« C'est peut-être une ruse, vous ne croyez pas ? »

« Oui sûrement, mais au moins nous avons réussi à dénicher leur refuge. »

« Ils nous attendent. » intervint Edward en mêlant mes doigts aux siens.

Nous suivîmes la rue qu'avait emprunté Emmet une heure plus tôt. Effectivement la porte décrite par Alice était très petite et même avec une force de vampire, nous ne pouvions la détruire.

« Je crois qu'il va falloir y aller à quatre pattes. » suggéra Carlisle n'ayant pas trouvé de solution.

« Hors de questions ! » protesta Rosalie

« C'est tout sale, et puis nous ne somme pas des chiens » continua elle toujours sur le même ton.

Mon entourage soupira en réponse à Rosalie, ce qui était assez comique, je dois l'avouer.

Nous nous glissâmes dans le passage étroit, qui nous mènerait, je l'espère, dans un endroit plus vaste. Carliste était en tête, suivie d'Esmé. Moi je me situais derrière elle, Edward à mes talons. Emmet était le dernier à rentrer dans le passage, ses épaules robustes avaient eu quelques difficultés à passer le tunnel. J'eu eu quelques fous rires discret, en regardant Alice et Rosalie traverser le souterrain, elles étaient accroupie et marchaient en canard pour ne pas salir leurs vêtements.

Enfin, nous atteignîmes une pièce. Une jeune femme blonde, nous attentaient patiemment derrière son comptoir.

« Tout droit, puis tourner à gauche. » dit-elle poliment avant que nous puissions lui poser la question.

Nous suivirent ses conseils, Edward resserrait sa main sur la mienne et ma respiration devenait saccadée au mesure ou ont avançaient.

Edward me rassura en m'affirmant qu'ils ne feraient aucun mal à Gabriella.

Nous rencontrâmes en chemin, Jane et Félix qui nous conduisirent directement à Aro.

« Heureux de vous revoir, mes très chers amis ! »

J'avais envi de l'injurier en entendant le mot amis sortir de sa bouche.

« Ah Carlisle, content de te revoir aussi, je ne t'avais pas vu la dernière fois. »

« Rendez-moi mon enfant ! » criais-je à bout de patience.

« Bien sûr ma cher Bella. »

Un berceau arriva dans la salle, je me précipitais dessus pour récupérer Gabriella, elle dormait profondément. Je la caressais du bout des doigts.

« Pourquoi avez-vous pris cet enfant ? » questionna Esmé

« On va dire que j'ai fais quelque recherches intéressantes. Si elle devenait vampire, elle aurait un énorme pouvoir, dommage. » « Elle est vraiment trop petite pour être transformé et je ne vais pas attendre non plus 10 ans pour quelle fasse partie des nôtres, donc je vais vous là laisser. » Il acheva sa phrase avec un petit rire sadique, qui me fit frissonner de terreur.

Edward s'était raidi à coté.

« Je n'arrive plus à déchiffrer ses pensés. » chuchota t'il à mon oreille.

« Effectivement Edward, tu ne peux plus lire mes pensés. C'est grâce à Gabriella, j'ai pris une partie de son pouvoir avec des machines. »

Comment avait t'il pu toucher à ma fille, la colère ne pouvait plus tenir dans mon cerveau. Les miroirs disposés dans la pièce éclatèrent et les vampires ennemis tombèrent à leur tour. Seul Aro était debout devant nous, il résistait difficilement à mon pouvoir il était entrain de lâcher.

« Bella, arrête ça ! » hurla Edward à mes côtés

Me contrôler m'était impossible mais un cri retenti, ce qui eu le don de m'apaiser.

C'était Gabriella, ses yeux étaient à nouveau ouverts et sa voix était puissante. Quand elle vit que je m'arrêtais, elle stoppa également son cri assourdissant.

« Incroyable » avoua Alice derrière moi

Mon corps était faible, j'avais trop utilisé mon pouvoir. Edward porta Gabriella à ma place, elle s'était rendormie.

« Bella tu as le don de t'énervé rapidement et regarde le chaos que tu as mis à cette pièce. » confia Aro en remettant ses cheveux en places.

J'examinais la pièce ou étaient étendus plusieurs vampires au sol.

« Bon comme prévu, je vais vous laisser partir, je suis trop généreux. Ah oui une chose avant que vous partiez, je suis au courant que Gabriella va devoir devenir vampire plus tard, donc attendez vous à une petite surprise de notre part. » dit il Gracieusement

« J'ai aussi oublié de vous dire que vous avez traversé un tunnel qui fait diminuer le pouvoir pendant quelques jours et qu'il fait pousser et grandir tout ce qui bouge. Comme nous sommes des vampires, il doit ne pas y avoir d'effet sur vous. Au revoir chers amis. »

Il se retira de la pièce. Une porte derrière nous indiquait la sortie.

**A suivre…**

* * *

**Voici mon 11ième chapitres j'espère qu'il vous a plu !!!**

**J'attends de votre part beaucoup de reviews !! (Je sais je suis exigeante mais ça m'encourage vraiment à poursuivre mon histoire.)**

**La semaine prochaine j'ai mon brevet blanc donc je ne sais pas si j'aurais le temps de poster la suite enfin bon on verra bien.**

**Merci a tous et n'oubliez pas de cliquez sur le bouton à gauche !**


	12. Chapter 12

**Merci pour vos commentaires je suis super motivé pour écrire la suite !!Continuez comme cela ! Merci à tous ceux qui mon souhaité un bon anniversaire et un bon brevet !!!**

**Je voulais aussi savoir ce que c'était les « Alerts » sur ce site !!Merci !!**

_**Amira**_ : j'avoue qu'ils sont assez sadiques !!Mdr !!

**_Golden-eyed_** : MERCI !!!!Et oui j'ai 15ans !!

**_La folle_** : Bonne anniversaire un peu en avance !!Je ne peux pas trop d'expliquer le site vu que moi aussi j'ai un peu de mal !!Moi et l'anglais ça fait deux !!Désolé !!!Sinon Aro leur a laissé quand même un petit piège !!Tu verras bien !!

**_Ela-chan_** : Ouah Merci !!!J'adore toujours tes commentaires car ils me font ENORMEMENT plaisir !!Oui je pense que Gabi gardera ses pouvoirs plus tard, mais Aro en à pris une bonne parti !!Snif c'est triste pour elle !!Heu et puis les difficultés ils vont en avoir quelque une !!Encore merci pour tes encouragements !!!

**_Alison_** : Moi aussi j'aime bien mettre des passages comiques dans ma fic !!l je sais plus si j'en ai mis à celui-ci !!Bref merci beaucoup d'avoir pris la peine de poster une review !!!

_**Titenanou**_ : Voila la suite !!Et j'avoue que le pouvoir de Gabriella est énorme !!Merci d'avoir pris le temps de poster une review !!

_**Theriel**_ : T'inquiète pas je vais te le réexpliquer !Aro a pris une parti du pouvoir de Gabriella et a dit au Cullen que le tunnel qu'ils avaient emprunté pour venir jusqu'à lui, faisait pousser tout ce qui était vivant, normalement il n'y a pas d'effet sur les vampires puisqu'ils sont morts !!Enfin bon tu verras bien dans ce chapitre !!

**Voila j'ai fini les remerciements passons au 12ième chapitres !!

* * *

**

**Chapitre 12 :**

Je n'en revenais pas, Aro nous laisser, comme cela, sans rien dire. Je restais lasse devant cette réaction, seul le bras d'Edward fit réagir mon cerveau pour ordonner à mes jambes de se diriger vers la sortie.

Quitter cet endroit me paraissait long. Les parois des murs étaient sombres et plus on avançait, plus elles se rapprochaient de nous. Cela faisait à présent une heure que l'ont tournaient dans ces chemins restreins.

« Alice, tu n'as aucune vision de ce qui pourrait ce passer ? » questionna Carlisle en s'appuyant contre un mur.

« Non je ne vois rien, c'est le trou noir, on dirait que cet endroit nous empêche d'utiliser nos pouvoir. » répondit t'elle anxieuse.

Je voyais pertinemment qu'Alice était perturbée et encore plus Jasper qui commençait à avoir les yeux noirs.

« Jasper ça n'a pas l'haire d'aller. »

« Désolé Bella mais je suis à bout de force, si on reste coincé encore longtemps dans ces murs, je crains le pire, je ne peux déjà presque plus me retenir. » m'avoua t'il déçu par lui-même.

Je regardais Gabriella, la pauvre était au milieu de huit vampires, presque tous assoiffés.

« Jasper on va trouver une solution…avant que ça n'arrive. » soufflais-je nullement rassurée par mes mots.

« Je vais essayer de casser les murs, un grand gars comme moi ne va pas se laisser démonter ! » s'exclama Emmet prêt à s'attaquer aux obstacles.

Il détruisit un mur en plusieurs coups, alors qu'une façade normale n'aurait pas tenue une seconde. Le temps passait et Emmet commençait à fatiguer malgré son don de vampire.

Je n'y avais pas réfléchis mais peut-être que mon pouvoir serrais utile dans ce genre de situation.

Je fermais les yeux en essayant de me concentrer au maximum, les murs tremblèrent légèrement puis une rafale invisible extermina les parois en un clin d'œil.En rouvrant les paupières, ma famille me jetait des regards complices. Comme quoi je pouvais être utile dans ce rassemblement de vampires. Les murets n'avaient été qu'un labyrinthe. Humiliés d'un piège aussi minable, nous nous dirigeâmes vers la sortie.

Enfin, nous sortîmes de cet endroit. Gabriella gazouillait dans les bras d'Edward en sentant les faibles rayons de soleil chatouiller sa peau. En la voyant ainsi, les souvenir d'avoir été comme elle me revenait. Je voulais pleurer mais je ne pouvais pas, je voulais la serrer fort dans mes bras, mais je ne pouvais pas.

« Dépêchons nous de rentrer, le soleil va bientôt se coucher. »

« Bonne idée, j'aimerais bien regarder le nouveau film d'horreur à la télé ! » S'exclama Emmet qui commençais déjà à courir vers l'aéroport.

Nous bouffâmes de rire face aux réactions d'Emmet. C'était vraiment le clown de tous les vampires que je connaissais. Le trajet pour rentrer chez nous était très cour par rapport au retour. Quand nous arrivâmes devant la maison blanche, les souvenir d'avoir tué John revinrent dans ma mémoire. Je revoyais la scène qui m'été insupportable. J'avais perdu Jacob et maintenant John, je n'étais plus digne d'avoir des amis. Edward en voyant ma mine, effleura ma joue avec ses mains. C'était tellement réconfortant pour moi.

« Bella ! Tes cheveux !! » Cria presque mon amoureux.

« Quoi mes cheveux ? » lui répondis-je étonnée par sa réaction.

Tout le monde me regardait comme si j'avais trois yeux, ne comprenant pas je touchais ma tignasse en espérant trouver le problème à toutes ses exclamations. En examinant mes cheveux, je ne repérais rien d'anormal mais le problème résidait sur les pointes de ma chevelure, je n'arrivais pas à en voir le bout. Edward fit glisser ses doigts sur mon dos et attrapa la pointe de mes cheveux qui se situait en bas de mes fesses.

« Effectivement il y a problème » riais-je embarrassé par la situation

Plus Edward me touchaient, plus mes cheveux ondulaient et poussaient jusqu'à atteindre le bas de mes genoux.

« Je crois que je vais arrêter mes geste sinon tes cheveux vont t'arriver jusqu'aux pieds. » s'esclaffa t'il

Je fis la moue au magnifique visage qu'il m'offrait et m'aperçus que ses cheveux commençaient également à pousser.

« Edward ! »

Instinctivement il regarda ses cheveux cuivrés et comprit que je n'étais pas la seule fautive du sort.

« C'est à cause du tunnel que nous avions emprunté. »

Je me tournais vers Carlisle pour plus d'explication.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas ce n'est que temporaire, demain vos cheveux redeviendrons normaux. » continua t'il

Comment pouvait-il avoir autant de connaissances ?

« Si nous touchons d'autres vampires nos cheveux poussent, par contre vous pouvez touchez des humains, il ne se passera rien. »

Seul Edward arrivait clairement à comprendre la situation en lisant dans les pensées de son père, moi j'étais comme une idiote à ressasser les questions qui se posaient dans ma tête.

« Vous vous demandez sûrement comment j'ai eu toutes ses informations ? »

Nous acquiesçâmes

« Eh bien, je me souviens qu'Aro m'avait dit autrefois, qu'il rêvait de se faire construire ce genre de tunnel en guise d'entrée. » « Pathétique non ? »

Aro avait vraiment des gouts étranges. Bref nous laissions les idées d'Aro de côté en nous dirigeant vers notre manoir. Je me précipitais dans ma chambre pour nourrir Gabriella et couper la longueur de ma chevelure. Edward, lui, profitais du peu de répit que nous avions pour ranger les affaires qui trainaient.

« Edward tu ne te les coupent pas ? » dis-je en désignant ses cheveux qui lui arrivaient à présent dans le bas de la nuque.

Il médita ma question ce qui le fit sourire.

« Tu préfère les cheveux cours ? »

J'haussais les épaules en guise de réponse, il me plaisait tellement que la longueur de ses cheveux ne m'était d'aucune importance.

« Dommage que je ne peux pas te toucher, j'aurais bien aimé te serrer dans mes bras. » ajouta t'il en se rapprochant de moi.

« Edward… »

Je laissais tomber les ciseaux par terre et enroulais mes bras autour de sa nuque. Ses mains glissèrent dans mon dos tandis que ses lèvres pressèrent les miennes. Nos langues se joignirent avec passions pendant que nos cheveux redoublaient de volumes et de longueurs.

« Oups ! » murmura-t-il en s'esclaffant.

« Je n'ai plus qu'à tout recommencer. » riais-je en même tant que lui.

**A suivre…

* * *

**

**Voila fin de ce chapitre, j'espère que vous avez appréciez mes idées bizarres.**

**Merci encore à tous ceux qui suivent ma fic !**

**N'hésitez pas à mettre des reviews !**


	13. Chapter 13

**Bonjour tout le monde !!Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre !!Je voulais vous dire que j'ai eu mon brevet blanc, trop contente !!Sinon j'ai aussi remarqué qu'il y avait beaucoup plus de gens qui écrivaient des fanfictions sur Twilight, je trouve ça génial !!**

**Passons au remerciement :**

_**Titenanou**_ : Oui la plupart des gens ont apprécié cette idée des cheveux !!Lol !!Moi aussi ça ma fait bien rire en l'écrivant !!!Merci d'avoir pris la peine d'ajouter une review !!

**_La folle_** : Comme toujours, tu es l'une des premières à me mettre une review !!!MERCI BEAUCOUP !!!J'espère que ton brevet c'est bien passé !!Oui l'idée des cheveux a plu à tout le monde, je suis contente !!

**_Lolly-02_** : Moi aussi, je trouve ta fic très intéressante !!Merci d'être passé sur la mienne !!

**_Alison_** : Oui Emmet toujours aussi comique !!Lol !!Merci d'être passé, je t'invite également à ajouter une review à ce chapitre !!

**_Ela-chan_** : Merci d'être aussi franche, ça permet de voir mes erreurs !!!Tes reviews me font énormément plaisir et j'ai toujours le temps de te répondre, ne t'inquiète pas !!!Alors oui, sinon pour le chapitre précédent, j'ai effectivement oublié de répondre à ta question au sujet d'Aro. C'est un peu compliqué pour moi de t'expliquer. Aro a pris des pouvoirs à Gabriella avec une machine très puissante, il a installé Gabriella à l'intérieur, puis la machine a fait son travail, elle a aspiré quelques pouvoirs. Bon voilà je sais, ce n'est pas très clair mais je n'arrive pas bien à expliquer !! Sinon oui, j'ai eu mon brevet blanc trop contente !!!Ah oui dernière chose, est-ce-que tu sais ce que c'est les Alerts sur ce site ? Merci de continuer à lire ma fic !!A bientôt.

**Voici le 13ième chapitre.

* * *

**

**Chapitre 13:**

Je laissais mes cheveux mi-long reposer sur l'oreiller, ils avaient soufferts les pauvres ! Mes yeux se fermèrent lorsque je sentis le léger poids d'Edward monter sur le lit.

« Puis-je savoir les magnifiques pensées qui traversent ton esprit ? » murmura t'il avec sa voix sensuelle.

« Comment le sais-tu si elles sont belles ? »

« Une intuition… »

Je le laissais mijoter, je voyais bien qu'il rêvait de savoir l'étendus de mes pensées. Je pris la parole avant qu'il ne me fasse la moue.

« Je pensais à Gabi. »

« Je me demandais comment elle serait dans le futur. » repris-je, en imaginant ma fille m'appelée avec ce mot si chaleureux, « maman ».

Ses yeux cherchèrent les miens, décidément je ne m'habituerais jamais à son regard incandescent ! Je le désirais, mais à cause du stupide sortilège d'Aro, cela m'étais pour l'instant impossible.

La porte s'ouvrit alors à la volé, nous faisant sursauter tout les deux. Nous étions tellement enfermés dans notre bulle que nous n'avions même pas vu venir le lutin. Elle se précipita sur le lit!

« Non Alice ! »

Trot tard, au contact de sa peau nos cheveux commencèrent à poussés. Je n'avais encore jamais vu Alice avec cette coupe, elle était magnifique. Ses longs cheveux noirs se mélangés aux miens, donnant une belle couleur châtain. Elle prit soudainement un coussin et commença une bataille de polochon avec nous, Emmet ayant entendu les exclamations ne manqua pas de participer à la bagarre. Il sauta sur le lit et un « crac » se fit entendre.

« EMMET !! » crions-nous en cœur.

Edward se baissa pour regarder sous le pauvre lit.

« Je crois que tu l'as achevé Emmet. » soupira t'il en essayant de remettre en vain quelques blanches.

A force d'être toujours grondé, Emmet nous fit une superbe moue. (Vous savez, celle qui vous fait bien rire lorsque vous êtes en colère.) Nos rires éclatèrent dans la pièce, tel une chorale. Ils étaient forts et puissants, même le contrarié finit par nous joindre dans cette gaieté.

* * *

**17ans plus tard.**

**Pove Gabriella :**

« Maman, Papa ! J'y vais. »

« A tout à l'heure ma puce. » répondirent t'il à l'unisson.

C'est dingue comme ils étaient harmonieux ces deux là. C'était même parfois très gênant de les trouver entrain de s'embrasser, toujours aussi beau, toujours aussi jeune.

Bref, je descendis rapidement les marches du perron et mes rêveries me firent trébucher sur le chien.

« John, pousse-toi ! » soufflais-je en me redressant.

J'aimais beaucoup mon chien, mais parfois il m'agaçait à toujours trainer dans mes pattes. C'était ma mère qui l'avait nommé John, un ancien vampire qui avait sûrement beaucoup d'importance pour elle.

Mon Audi n'avait pas bougé depuis hier, toujours aussi belle. Et oui, hier avait été l'anniversaire de mes 17 ans, et la voiture était le plus beau cadeau que j'avais reçu ! Je parcourais la carrosserie noire et m'accroupissait pour encore une fois admirer les magnifiques jantes qui se mariaient tellement bien avec le véhicule.

Je m'installais comme une reine sur le siège et démarrais en trombe dans l'allée. Je roulais vite mais ça ne m'était d'aucune importance, trop pressé de montrer ma nouvelle voiture à Angee. Je la garais sur le trottoir avec facilité, vu le nombre de fois ou j'avais conduit avec la superbe Volvo de papa.

Je toquais à la porte rapidement et me trouvais nez-à-nez avec Angee. Quand elle vit mon Audi encombrer la rue, elle se précipita dehors, mains sur la bouche.

« Ho mon dieu ! Ne me dit pas que ce bijou est à toi ? »

« Hé si. »

« C'est mon père qui me l'a offerte hier. » repris-je tout aussi heureuse que ma meilleur amie.

« Tu me l'a prêtera ? »

« Bien sûr ! »

Nous rentrâmes dans la maison rayonnantes.

« Tu veux un thé ? »

« Heu…oui s'il te plait. »

Je la regardais faire, toujours sur mon nuage.

Elle déposa ma tasse sur la table et prit la place en face de moi.

« Combien de fois devrais-je te répéter, que tu n'as pas besoin d'acheter des aliments juste pour ma venue. » avouais-je une fois de plus à mon vampire d'amie.

« C'est plus fort que moi. » ria t'elle

Je l'adorais, c'était la personne qui comptait le plus pour moi après ma famille. Elle comprenait toujours ce que je ressentais et n'hésiter pas à me réconforter en cas de besoin.

Nous finîmes par faire un Monopoly, qui dura l'après-midi.

« Aller, à demain » lui dis-je en montant dans ma voiture.

Elle me fit un dernier signe de main jusqu'à ce que je disparaisse au coin de la rue.

En rentrant à la maison, je sentis une délicieuse odeur de curry. Cela tombé bien je mourrais de faim.

« Bella ! » s'exclama ma grand-mère en sortant de la cuisine.

« Je parie que c'est toi qui m'a préparé à manger ! »Lui lançais-je enthousiaste.

Esmé et ma mère était celle qui me faisait le plus souvent à manger.

Elle déposa l'assiette sur la table et m'empressais d'avaler le curry et le riz. Mama-Mia c'était tellement bon !

Une douce mélodie vint soudainement accompagner mon repas. Je reçonnus de suite qu'il s'agissait de Debussy. D'un bond, je débarrassais mon assiette, remerciais Esmé et me précipitais vers le piano pour entendre mon père jouer.

« Tu chantes ? » me lança t'il, heureux de me voir toujours partante pour une nouvelle chanson.

« D'accord ! »

« Essaye de ne pas casser les vitres, métrise ta voix. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas. » assurais-je en me rappelant des dernières vitres cassées à cause de ma voix trop puissante.

Il commença par une mélodie douce ou je devais chanter en italien. J'adorais chanter, surtout de l'opéra. Je pouvais en faire trois heures sans être essoufflée.

**Pove Edward :**

Sa voix était tellement belle et puissante qu'elle nous envoyait directement dans un autre monde.

Je ne pouvais cesser de l'écouter. La voix de Pavarotti ou encore Botticelli n'était rien comparé à la sienne.

Bella vint s'asseoir à côté de moi pour également entendre ce chant si angélique.

**Pove Gabriella :**

La musique achevée, j'enlaçais mes parents avec amour. Je les aimais tellement. Je pouvais mourir pour eux.

**A suivre…**

* * *

**Voila fin de ce chapitre, alors avez-vous aimez ma Gabriella ? Je sais il n'y a pas trop de détail sur son physique, mais ça va arriver !!**

**Bisou tout le monde et n'hésitez pas à ajouter une review !!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Coucou tout le monde !!!Me revoilà mon pour un nouveau chapitre !! Bientôt la fin !!Snif, je suis nostalgique dès qu'il s'agit de penser que c'est presque le terminus !! ****Bref au mieux de raconter des conneries, je ferais bien de remercier les personnes pour les magnifiques reviews qu'ils m'envoient !!**

_La folle_ : Toujours au rendez-vous !!Merci !!Bravo pour ton brevet !!!Là je suis resté béate !!Moi j'ai eu que 23.5/40 lol pitoyable ça me fait tout juste 11.5 !!!Bref je suis naze lol !!Sinon ravie que Gabriella t'es plus !!

_Titenanou_ : Oui 17 ans, ce qui veut dire plein de chose !!Lol !!Merci pour les compliments et puis j'espère que tu posteras une nouvelle review pour ce chapitre ci !!!

_coco-kaukau_ ; t'inquiète tu es pardonnée !!!Et puis je suis récompensé par ta fic qui est génial !!Voilà la suite, j'espère que tu continueras à m'encouragée en laissent des reviews !!

_Emmet-addict_ : Merci beaucoup d'avoir pris la peine de lire ma fic en entière et je te félicite pour avoir commencé ta première fiction !!Voici la suite ! Dis-moi ce que tu en penses !

* * *

**Chapitre 14 :**

Je fus réveillée, malgré moi par des mains douces et fraiches. Ce n'était pas désagréable mais mes yeux refusaient de s'ouvrir.

« Gabi, ma chérie. » chuchota t'elle d'une voix accorte.

« Hum…maman, laisse moi dormir ! »

Je voulais tellement rester dans cette chaleur confortable, que je repoussais ses légers doigts qui caressaient mon petit bidon à l'air.

« Aller, c'est l'heure, on va finir par être en retard au lycée. »

J'ouvris finalement les yeux pour les posés sur les magnifiques prunelles bordeaux de ma mère.

« Je t'attends en bas. » ajouta t'elle, un sourire timide aux lèvres.

Je sortis difficilement de mon lit et titubais jusqu'à la salle de bain, en renversant au passage, la pile de livre qui était restée depuis pas mal de temps sur le sol. La douche tiède me réveillait enfin de ma léthargie. Une fois ce moment agréable passé, je m'enroulais dans ma serviette fuchsia et rejoignais mon immense chambre. En ouvrant la porte, je découvris avec stupeur, que tout était superbement bien rangé. Mon lit, centré dans la pièce était fait, mes disques et prestations aligner sur l'étagère, accrochés sur le mur de gauche. Les livres que j'avais par inadvertance, fait tomber, se tenaient dans ma bibliothèque qui prenait presque tout mon mur droit.

« Tata Alice est passé par là. » soupirais-je

Je pris de nouveau vêtements dans mon armoire et les enfilaient précipitamment dû à la pendule qui affichait 8h15. Je descendis en trombe dans les escaliers, faisant un bouquant d'enfer.

« On dirait un éléphant » me charia Emmet installé sur le canapé.

« Tu ferais mieux de te taire, si tu ne veux pas te retrouver défiguré ! » criais-je sur la défensive.

« J'aimerais bien voir ça ! »

Il hurlait de rire, je ne pouvais plus le supporter !

« Arrête de te moquer d'elle. » ajouta Rosalie en frappant son partenaire de toutes ses forces.

« Merci Rosalie. »

Je pris la dernière gaufre dans le placard de la cuisine et l'avalai d'une traite.

« Bon, on y va ! » annonçais-je à nouveau dans le salon.

« On te suit ma belle. » répliqua mon cher papa, qui se tenait à présent devant moi.

Je l'embrassais sur la joue, il fit de même. Nous sortîmes tous les sept de l'immense villa, je me précipitais sur mon Audi, mon père pris le siège avant tandis qu'Alice et ma mère la banquette arrière.

Le parking du lycée était, encore une fois, désert. Je me garais le plus près possible de l'entrée, marcher n'était pas mon fort. Angee m'attendais toujours devant la grille, le sourire aux lèvres. Je me précipitais vers elle, laissant au passage ma famille.

« Alors quoi de neuf depuis hier ? » l'interrogeais-je en continuant notre chemin vers les classes

« Heu…je n'ai pas fait grand-chose. Ah ! Si j'ai chassée. »

« A ouais ? Tu n'as pas rencontré mon père ? Lui aussi y est allé. »

« Je ne l'ai pas sentie non, il a du chasser plus loin. »

Un garçon m'interpella encore une fois, lorsque je m'apprêtais à rentrer en classe.

« GABRIELLA !! »

« Oui, vous n'êtes pas obligé de crier comme ça. » lui répondis-je fermement

« Excuse-moi, je croyais que tu ne m'entendrais pas. »

Non mais il me prenait vraiment pour une sourde ou quoi ! En plus de ça, il me tutoyait alors que nous nous étions à peine rencontré.

« Tu me rejoins en cour Gabi. » ajouta Angee avant de rentrer dans la classe.

Je me retournais alors vers le garçon, qui n'était vraiment pas décider à dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

« Heu…je voulais te dire que…tu es super belle…et que si ça te dérangeait pas de me…de me…SIGNER UN AUTOGRAPHE !! » réussit-il à bafouillé

J'avais à peine compris les mots venant de sa bouche, mais décidais quand même de lui offrir ce qu'il voulait. Mes cheveux blonds cuivrés touchèrent malencontreusement la peau de l'admirateur, ce qui le fit rougir et s'enfuir dès que j'eu finis ma tâche.

Etonnée je repris ma marche vers la classe, le cour avait déjà commencé. Je m'excusais auprès du professeur et m'empressais d'aller rejoindre ma place.

Le cour se passa dans le silence absolu, j'étais soulagé quand la sonnerie du bonheur retentie. Je traversais le couloir bondés d'élèves et celui que je ne pouvais pas voir arriva : « Jérémy » C'était le mec le plus huppé du lycée après mon père et mes oncles. Il ne me lâchait pas d'une semelle depuis que j'avais repoussé ses avances. Et non ! Je n'étais pas comme tout le monde, je ne suis pas ces fille qui se pavane devant lui, j'étais habitué à mieux avec la beauté des vampires.

« Salut ma belle » s'exclama t'il avec le ton d'un dragueur de service.

« 'Lut » répondis-je froidement

J'accélérais mes pas pour éviter le plus possible une conversation avec lui. Malheureusement, il le remarqua et me coinça sur le mur. Les deux bras de chaque côté de ma tête, je ne pouvais plus bouger. Son visage se rapprochais dangereusement du miens, ses lèvres étaient à quelques centimètres des miennes, j'étais pétrifié.

* * *

**POVE Edward :**

Cela devenait lassant de participer à chaque cour, heureusement que Bella était là, car je crois que j'aurais déjà arrêté depuis belle lurette.

Je soupirais.

« Voila qui est bien humain. » me confia ma magnifique femme.

« Oui je crois que je suis entrain de me métamorphoser. »

Nous nous esclaffâmes de ma réponse idiote.

Le couloir que nous traversions était plus rempli que d'habitude, je détestais cette sensation de foule que ça provoquais. Je détournais mon regard des lycéens et le posait sur les murs.

« Ha non ! Je rêve, pas lui. »

Je me précipitais sur Jérémy qui était sur le point d'embrasser ma fille.

C'est de justesse que je sus me retenir pour ne pas lui broyer l'épaule. Il se retourna violement vers moi, pour voir son agresseur.

« Quoi ?! T'as un problème le cousin ?!! » S'exclama t'il d'une manière grossière.

« Oui, ne la touche pas. Je crins qu'elle n'est pas envie de faire se genre se chose avec toi ! »

« Bien sur qu'elle en a envie, elle ne m'a pas repoussé et puis tu n'es pas son père, elle fait ce qu'elle veut ! »

Justement si je suis son père, voila ce que j'avais envie de lui répondre. Je voulais protester contre ses paroles vulgaires lorsque Gabriella se précipita dans mes bras.

* * *

**POVE Gabriella : **

Je repoussais Jérémy sur le mur d'un geste brusque et me jetais dans les bras de mon paternel, comme pour me protéger.

« Tu peux t'en aller maintenant ! » m'offusquais-je

Coléreux qu'il était, il shoota dans le mur (geste complètement inutile de sa part) puis partit.

« Merci papa… » Articulais-je en me dégageant de son étreinte.

J'avais vraiment honte, mes parents avaient assisté à une scène dont ils s'en seraient, à mon avis, bien passés. Voyant ma gêne, ils me dévoilèrent leur large sourire, signe rassurant venant d'eux.

« Ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie, j'ai lu dans les pensés de cet énergumène et je vois bien que ce n'était pas volontaire. » ajouta t'il soucieux pour moi.

Sur le moment, le pouvoir de mon père était plutôt utile. Je n'avais pas à me justifier et ce n'était pas pour me déplaire.

Le reste de la journée se passa calmement, je rejoignis à la sortie Angee.

« Alors les maths, c'était comment ? » m'interrogea t'elle

« Ça peut aller. » lui répondis-je un peu ailleurs, je pensais toujours à ce qui c'était passé avec Jérémy et essayais de trouver une parade à toutes ses attaques de dragueur éternelles.

« Bon je vais te laisser ma belle, il y a ta famille qui arrive. » témoigna t'elle en se retournant vers eux.

Elle fit un dernier « au revoir » à tout le monde et rejoignit sa voiture.

« Toujours aussi extravertie cette Angee ! » s'exclama Emmet avant de courir vers la Porche de Rosalie.

Je n'avais vraiment pas envie de rentrer, je laissais donc mes pensés vagabonder pour que mon père puisse les entendre.

Il hocha la tête, signe qu'il avait compris ma détresse.

« Maman, je vais rester un peu dehors avant de rentrer. » informais-je ma mère qui était du genre à s'inquiéter pour rien.

Mon regard plongea dans le sien et elle y comprit mon besoin de solitude. Ils se dirigèrent alors vers les véhicules suivis de Jasper et de Rosalie.

« Fais attention à toi, tu risques de faire une rencontre sur le chemin. » me chuchota Alice

Je n'eu pas le temps de protester ou d'avoir plus d'explications, elle était déjà partie, riant de son rire de lutin.

Ignorant ses prédictions, je continuais mon chemin jusqu'à atteindre la boulangerie de la ville. Il faisait nuit noire, normal nous étions en plein hiver. Je m'engouffrais dans une ruelle sombre et étroite.

Brusquement on m'attrapa par derrière et me colla contre le mur (la position me rappelait celle que j'avais eu avec Jérémy le matin même).

C'était un beau jeune homme, je ne distinguais pas très bien son visage mais ses yeux étaient rouges, rouges vifs comme le sang. Ses longs cheveux dégradés noirs, faisaient ressortir son visage de craie. Pas de doute c'était bien un vampire.

A suivre…

* * *

**Désolé de vous laissé sur cette fin !!Lol !!C'est bien fait exprès XD !!Vous pouvez toujours ajouter une petite review pour dire ce que vous en pensez ?! J'espère que je n'ai pas trop fait une Gabriella agressive car elle est très populaire auprès des garçons !!**

**Bisous tout le monde à la prochaine !**


	15. Chapter 15

**Coucou, j'espère que je ne vous ai pas trop fait attendre !!**

**Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews !!**

_**Arya15**_ : Merci beaucoup pour ta review !!Voici la suite !!!

_**naikyy **_: Merci !!!J'espère que tu n'as pas trop attendue la suite !!En tout cas je me suis donné du mal pour ce chapitre alors j'espère aussi que tu continueras à lire ma fic !

_**Titenanou** _: Oui Gabi est très populaires auprès de c'est cher Lycéens. Lol moi aussi j'ai bien aimé écrire le passage ou il dit qu'il n'est pas son père.Maintenant la suite pour le vampire mystérieux !!

_**Theriel **_: Lol, je sais, parfois je suis un peu sadique XD !!Mais pas trop quand même j'espère mdr !!

**_Ellana_** : Je ne peux pas te le dire maintenant !!Tu le verras par la suite !!Lol je sais je suis méchante !!En tout cas merci de m'avoir mis une review ça me fait très plaisir !

**_Emmet-addict_** : Et si je l'ai fait lol, je savais que vous n'alliez pas apprécier!!Mais bon il faut parfois un peu de suspense lol !!Merci de me mettre des reviews, c'est gentil !!

**_la folle_** : Merci pour ta review, tu es toujours en rdv !!Sinon oui Bella a toujours eu les yeux bordeaux depuis qu'elle c'est transformé ne me demande pas pourquoi, c'est comme ça lol j'ai voulu changer des yeux topazes !!

**_Ela-chan_** : J'attendais ta review avec impatiente !!T'inquiète tu es excusé !!J'espère que tu vas réussir ton bac blanc !!Sinon oui c'est normalement un chapitre par semaine !!Bref revenons à nos moutons. Tu as raison Gabi me fait aussi penser a une vampire-humaine avec son attitude un peu bizarre lol !!Pour la transformation et pour voir si il ne vient pas de chez les Volturi, tu verras bien dans se chapitre, lol je sais je suis sadique ! Voila, voila et merci aussi de m'aider pour les Alerts !!Bonne chance pour ton bac blanc et bonne lecture !!

**Voila j'ai fini pour les remerciements, passons au chapitre suivant c'est-à-dire le chapitre, attention tous ensemble, le chapitre et oui le chapitre 15 !!!Lol, on se demande quel âge j'ai moi !!XD !!Bref, bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !!

* * *

**

**Chapitre 15 :**

Par réflexe, je me débattais mais rien à faire, un vampire c'est beaucoup trop fort pour vos misérables petits muscles. Qu'une seule solution, essayé de le résonner. Mon cœur battait à cent à l'heure ! Allais-je mourir ?!

Ses canines se rapprochaient de plus en plus de mon cou, mauvais signe.

« Attends ! » Lui criais-je dans l'oreille

Surpris, il leva ses yeux pour faire face aux miens, il était vraiment magnifique.

« Je sais qui tu es, s'il te plait ne me mort pas. » soufflais-je

Il parut choqué par mon attitude, mais se redressa pour me contemplé de nouveau.

Mais bien sur !! Pourquoi n'y avais-je pas pensé plutôt, j'avais toujours sur moi quelques flacons de sangs qui étaient normalement, destiné à ma mère lorsque qu'elle oubliait d'en prendre.

Je les sortie délicatement de ma poche et les lui tendis, son visage était confus par mon geste.

« Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? » m'interrogea t'il enfin, je commençais à croire que j'avais à faire à un muet.

Remarque : Son timbre de voix était vraiment sexy !

« Mes parents sont vampires, prends les. » répondis-je en rapprochant les flacons de lui.

Il tendit son bras vers moi et je découvris avec horreur qu'il était en sang.

« Ton bras ?! » m'exclamais-je en regardant ses blessures vraiment pas belle à voir.

Ne pouvant plus attendre, il but les flacons si gentiment offert. Ses yeux devinrent topaze, signe qu'il se sentait mieux.

« Alors qu'est ce qu'il t'es arrivé ? »

Son visage ce crispa, tandis que son sang continuait de couler sur le sol de pierre.

« Je ne sais pas, je ne m'en souviens plus. » sanglota t'il en mettant ses mains devant son visage.

Je n'avais encore jamais eu de la peine pour quelqu'un, là c'était différent, j'avais envie de l'aider, de le serrer contre moi. Je ne tardais pas à le faire en enlaçant ses larges l'épaule. Nous restâmes plusieurs minutes dans cette position.

« Tu sens bon, j'ai été attiré par ton parfum, je m'en excuse. » Murmura-t-il en se redressant.

« Je ne t'en veux pas. Tu veux venir chez moi ? » Lui souriais-je en espérant qu'il accepte ma proposition.

« Je ne sais pas si je dois… »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, il y a que des vampires dans ma famille, ils ne te poseront aucune questions sur ton état. En plus tu ne sais pas où aller non ? » Déballais-je par peur qu'il s'en aille.

Il abordait maintenant un sourire en coin qui je dois l'avouer, me faisait craquer.

« Dire que j'ai faillis t'attaquer, je crois que je m'en serais à jamais voulu. » susurra t'il en me caressant la joue.

Je rougissais à son contact. Je pris sa main qui, deux seconde plus tôt, avait chatouillé mon visage et me dirigeais vers mon foyer.

Nos mains étaient toujours entrelacées lorsque nous arrivâmes devant la villa. Nous entrâmes silencieusement dans la demeure. A ma plus grande surprise toute la famille Cullen était réunie dans le salon.

« Tien ? Tu nous ramène un garçon. » Déclara ma mère souriante comme toujours.

« Mouais, on peut monter ? » l'interrogeais-je en lui montrant ses blessures.

Elle hocha la tête en guise de réponse pendant que nous commençiames à monter les marches.

Je l'invitais à rentrer dans ma chambre tandis que j'allais chercher les pendages pour cacher les écorchures qui ornaient son bras.

Quand je revins dans la chambre, il était assis sur le lit, m'attendant avec impatiente. Je le rejoignais et commençais à nettoyer son bras.

« Alors tu te rappelle de ton nom ? »

« Oui, moi c'est Démon Kuran. »

« Ton prénom est un peu bizarre. » m'éclaffais-je en enroulant son biceps de bandages.

« Et toi, c'est quoi ton nom ? » répliqua t'il, en s'accoudant sur le lit.

« Je m'appelle Gabriella, Marie, Cullen mais appelle moi Gabi. »

« Et voilà j'ai finis ! » repris-je en lui relâchant son bras.

« Tu serais une bonne infirmière. »Ria t'il en regardant mon œuvre.

Rien qu'en le regardant, mon cœur s'affolait et lui n'arrangeait vraiment rien en m'offrant son magnifique sourire. Il s'approcha de moi avec légèreté et repoussa une de mes mèches rebelles derrière mon oreille.

« Pourquoi vis-tu avec autant de vampires ? Tu n'as pas peur de te faire mordre ? » Me questionna t'il

« Bien sur que non, c'est ma famille et ils sont tous habitués à chasser des proies animal. Et puis pour ta première question, je vis avec eux car il y a mes parents dans le lot et puis je les aime vraiment beaucoup tous. » M'exclamais-je en me levant brusquement, dû à la proximité de Démon.

Espérant qu'il n'est pas remarqué mon léger malaise, j'attrapais sa main et le tirait du lit.

« Aller vient, il faut que tu te présente à ma famille à présent. »

« Ne serait-ce pas toi qui m'a dit tout à l'heure que je n'étais pas obligé de dévoiler mon identité ? »

« C'est vrai, je te dois cette promesse. » répondis-je d'une voix morne.

Je n'osais pas le regarder, par peur de fondre en larmes. J'avais peur, oui j'avais peur qu'il me déteste ou encore pire qu'il s'en aille.

Il releva mon menton avec délicatesse et m'emmena avec lui vers notre point d'arrivé, le salon. Ma famille était toujours dans cette pièce mais occupait à présent les fauteuils. Je les imitais en prenant place à coté de mes parents, Démon suivit également leur exemple.

Je les regardais, ils abordaient tous un air renfrogné et mystérieux.

Carlisle daigna enfin prendre la parole.

« Bienvenue dans notre demeure. »

« Vous vous demandez ce que je fiche ici c'est cela ? » questionna Démon d'un rire terne.

« Non, Alice ma fille, ma prévenue de ta visite. » répondit Carlisle souriant.

Oulalala, vive l'ambiance qui régnait dans cette salle.

Je priais pour que Jasper fasse usage de son don.

« Alors enchanté cher vampires, je m'appelle Démon Kuran. » déclara t'il en se levant pour aller leur serrer la main.

« Je vous informe également, que toute trace de mon passé à disparut et qu'il m'est donc impossible de vous dire d'où je viens. » Reprit-il en me regardant cette fois-ci, droit dans les yeux.

Je rougissais et lui fis signe en souriant qu'il pouvait continuer ses explications.

« Je m'excuse aussi de mon geste envers Gabriella car j'ai faillis la tuer en m'abreuvant de son sang. Je crois que c'est la pire chose qu'il me soit arrivé. »

J'avais envie de lâcher quelques larmes.

« L'important c'est que tu as su te retenir. » annonça ma mère en serrant ma main dans la sienne.

Démon n'oser plus parler et le silence s'installa.

« Veux-tu habiter ici, pendant quelque temps ? » proposa Carlisle en allant lui tapoter l'épaule.

« M'accepter vous ? » interrogea Démon en regardant ma famille tour à tour.

Ils acceptèrent tous, même Rosalie qui n'aimait pas en général les nouveaux venus, était d'accord. L'atmosphère était à présent joyeuse, j'en profitais pour m'éclipser avec Démon vers ma chambre.

« Tu as soif ? » l'interrogeais-je en regardant ses yeux topaze.

« Non, ça va et toi tu as faim ? »

« Non, je dois avouer que toutes cette agitation ma coupé l'appétit. » Riais-je doucement

Son regard sur moi était tellement profond que je refusais de décrocher mes yeux des siens.

« Tu es belle. » Souffla-t-il dans mon oreille

Mon cœur allait exploser face à ses compliments.

Soudainement il me prit par la taille et me fis basculer sur le lit. Son corps était sur le mien ce qui me fit rougir. Ses yeux brulant me fixaient tandis que ses cheveux noirs retombaient sur mon visage. Il était trop sexy ! Ses lèvres prirent contact avec les miennes et cela devint un baiser profond et passionné. J'enroulais mes bras autour de sa nuque et continuait à la lui rendre son baiser.

Pas de doute, j'étais bien amoureuse de se beau et mystérieux vampire.

**A suivre…**

* * *

**Voilà, voilà la petite Gabriella est tombé amoureuse !!J'espère que le nom du vampire est à votre gout lol j'avais envie de lui donner un nom original!!XD!!Je m'excuse de ne pas faire assez intervenir les autres personnages comme Jasper ou Rosalie !!!Voilà j'attends vos reviews avec impatiente que je lirais en revenant du ski !!Et oui je m'autorise quelque vacance lol !! Bisou tout le monde !!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Me revoilà, désolé d'avoir été aussi longue mais je me suis foulé le poignet au ski donc vous voyez, j'ai énormément souffert donc bref voilà, maintenant ça va mieux, je vais pouvoir reprendre ma fic!**

**Theriel:** Oui c'est vrai, Démon à un caractère spécial et est comment dire, parfois bizarre. 

**La folle**: Oui ne t'inquiète pas je connais vampire Knight qui est d'ailleurs pas le seul manga que je possède on va dire!Lol!Je suis une grande fana de mangas donc bref voilà sinon oui le nom Kuran mais venus de notre cher Kaname bien sur!

**Titenanou**: Oui je voulais faire une autre relation que celle qu'a vécue Bella et Edward enfin bref ça change!

**naikyy:** Ouah!Merci de me dire ça, c'est vrai que j'ai parfois des idées un peu farfelus on va dire lol!Je mets tout ce que je pense!XD!

**Arya15**: Alors non Démon n'est pas végétariens et ça c'est un truc que pour l'instant la famille ignore totalement. Enfin donc bref ti verras ça par la suite!Et oui justement je voulais faire une autre relation que ce qu'avait vécu Edward et Bella!Merci d'avoir donné ton avis!

**Ela-chan**: J'espère que ton oral blanc c'est bien passé!Pour en revenir à ma fic, j'ai fais exprès pour la relation Démon et Gabi!Je voulais que ce soit différent de Bella et d'Edward donc bref ça à donné cela pour l'instant!Je m'excuse si ça a été trop rapide pour toi!--Sinon merci de te donner la peine de chercher pour les Alerts, c''est très gentil!Bref je t'attends pour la prochaine review pour ce chapitre!

**Voilà, merci tout le monde de continuer à lire ma fic voici le chapitre 16!**

**Chapitre 16:**

Malgré moi, je repoussais l'étreinte de Démon et me remettais en position assise.

«Arrête, c'est mal, je ne te connais même pas, ni d'où tu viens. J'aimerais savoir ta personnalité, te découvrir avant d'entamer une relation avec toi.» Lui expliquais-je à bout de souffle par son baiser. 

«Pourquoi! Tu ne m'aimes pas? Si c'est le cas, j'arrêterai et te laisserai tranquille.» Souffla t'il en me regardant avec des yeux ternes.

«Je t'aime beaucoup Démon, mais justement j'ai peur d'aller trop loin et de te perdre.»

«Tu as peur que je m'enfuis en courant c'est cela?» ria t'il 

C'était la première fois que je le voyais comme ça, si vous avez déjà vu un ange rire et bien c'était similaire à cette comparaison. Mon cœur explosa tout simplement de bonheur, je ne sais pas si vous avez déjà eu cette sensation mais c'est comme une chaleur qui traverse votre corps, en tout cas on a plus envie qu'elle parte. 

Je sais que si Démon n'était plus là cette lueur disparaitrait, voila une des raisons pour laquelle son absence m'était inimaginable. 

«Non… mais j'ai peur que tu t'en aille.» avouais-je les larmes aux yeux.

«Et bien di donc, c'est l'amour fou!» s'exclama Emmet en entrant dans la chambre sans y être invité. 

«DEGAGE!»Criais-je en lui lançant un coussin, bien que je sache qu'il n'aurait aucun mal à l'éviter.

Il avait vraiment gâché l'ambiance cet énergumène. 

«Je…je crois que je vais descendre pour manger, je commence à avoir faim.» ajoutais-je embarrassée. 

«D'accord, moi je vais aller chasser car sinon je ne pourrais plus me métriser.» 

Il partit à une vitesse impressionnante, en déposant au passage, un léger baiser sur mon front.

Je descendis avec lenteur les marches, (ce qui changeait de d'habitude) puis, pris place dans la cuisine. Cinq minutes passèrent avant que je me surprenne à rêvasser. 

«Tu es stupide ma fille.» dis-je à haute voix sans raison. 

Ma mère entra dans la pièce quand je m'apprêtais à prendre une part de pizza. 

«Ça va ma chérie?» m'interrogea t'elle en s'asseyant en face de moi. 

«Super.» répondis-je d'une voix lasse. 

«Je sais ce que tu ressens Gabi, j'ai vécu la même chose.» 

«Oui maman, je sais, mais je crois que c'est différend de ce que tu pense.»

Elle fit non de la tête et plongea son regard dans le mien.

«Tu es amoureuse de se vampire n'est ce pas?»

«Oui.» 

«Et tu te demande si c'est bien, si tu ne dois pas plutôt regner ton amour.»

J'hochais la tête en guise de réponse.

«Ma fille, accroche toi, si tu pense que c'est un véritable amour alors ne le laisse pas partir.» sourit t'elle en prenant ma main.

Mon père fit à son tour irruption dans la cuisine. 

«Oh, Oh, je sens une discussion entre filles, je ne veux pas savoir.» s'esclaffa t'il en partant aussi vite qu'il était venu.

«Maman, est ce que tu crois que c'est la bonne personne?»

Je ne compris pas tout de suite son air de tristesse. Une chose est sur ça caché quelque chose.

«Ho, et puis laisse tomber, je me débrouillerais!» lançais-je en débarrassant la pizza 

«Chérie…»

«Oui?» répondis-je, prête à quitter la cuisine

«Toi seule peu décidé.» 

Ses yeux bordeaux faisaient peine à voir, mélange de peur et en même temps de soulagement. Bref je lui lançais un timide sourire et partie rejoindre mon père qui apparemment me cherchée. 

«Papa.» appelais-je tout bas sachant très bien qu'il m'entendrait. 

«Tu voulais me voir?» 

«Un peu oui, tu pourrais au moins m'expliquer à moi où tu as déniché ce garçon ou plutôt dirais-je vampire!»

Hum je m'attendais pas du tout à ça, je ne pensais vraiment pas que mon père me ferait la moral sur les garçons. 

«Écoute papa, je l'ai rencontré dans la rue et puis il était assoiffé, donc je lui ai proposé de venir ici, je ne vois pas en quoi c'est mal!» m'exclamais-je, furieuse après lui qui d'habitude était presque le seul à me comprendre.

Je ne voulais pas pleurer, mais il était tellement en colère contre moi, que mes larmes descendirent toutes seules le long de mon visage.

Je montai alors les marches rapidement en direction de ma chambre, pour cacher ses maudites larmes qui montraient ma faiblesse. En claquant au passage la porte, je me mis rapidement en pyjama et me couchais dans mon lit.

Le sommeil ne me vint pas tout de suite, je n'arrêtais pas de ressasser ma conversation avec Démon et ma famille. J'avais enfin réussit à m'endormir quand quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un entra doucement dans mon lit.

«Démon!» 

«Chut…rendors toi.» souffla t'il à mon oreille.

Sa voix était tellement douce et rassurante, qu'elle me fit plonger dans un sommeil, cette fois- ci, calme et profond. 

_**A suivre…**_

**Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre et puis je vous attends bien sur au prochain!Laissez moi comme toujours votre avis, que se soit en bien ou en mal j'accepte toutes les critiques et les compliments lol!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre**

**Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre !!Ah oui, je pense que je démarrerais une nouvelle story c'est-à-dire la suite de celle là mais dans un nouveau chapitre, nouvelle story !!C'est pour pas que ça fasse trop long donc je vais faire ça en 2 partie bref j'espère que vous me comprenez !!Je pense que ça va être : We form more than one 2 !!Lol !!**

**Naikyy **: Merci comme toujours pour tes reviews !! Et oui le caractère de Gabriella est très particulier lol !!

**Arya15** : moi j'aime bien ce Démon lol !!

**Ela-chan** : Coucou, oui moi ça va !!Alors oui Edward se met en colère car il adore sa fille et veut évidemment la protéger donc bref voilà !!Sinon merci pour les Alerts !!J'ai enfin compris lol, depuis le temps !!Heu sinon pour répondre à ta question de qu'est ce qu'il met arrivée et bien je me suis foulée le poignet une troisième fois, donc voilà j'avais un peu de mal à taper à l'ordi !!Lol !!

**Bella and Edward forever** : Merci pour ta review et désolé de t'avoir fait attendre ce chapitre, un peu plus court que d'habitude !!-- !!

**La folle** : Oulla ça fait beaucoup de questions tout ça lol !!Oui je pense que je vais parler des loups, tu verras pourquoi lol !! Heu sinon dans vampire Knight je me suis arrêter au tome 4 !!Pour les mangas je lis beaucoup de shojo comme Lovely Devil !! En tout cas j'adore ça, j'en fais collection lol, j'en ai plus de 400 chez moi, lol je sais faut peut être que je me calme XD !!

**coco-kaukau** : Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre !!Ça faisait longtemps que tu ne m'avais pas posté une review !!Cela me fait plaisir de te revoir !!

**Bon voilà merci pour vos reviews et tout de suite le chapitre 17 !!**

* * *

**Chapitre 17 :**

Je me réveillais avec douceur, toute blottis contre mon amoureux. Je dus cligner plusieurs fois des yeux pour apercevoir enfin, son joli minois appuyé contre mon oreiller.

Il était comme d'habitude, magnifique et je ne me laçais jamais de le regarder. Ses cheveux noirs étaient en batailles ce qui me fit échapper un rire.

« Pourquoi ris-tu ? » chuchota t'il pour ne pas me réveiller brusquement

« Tu verrais ta tête ! » m'esclaffais-je en lui ébouriffant sa touffe de cheveux.

Il se leva à vitesse vampirique de l'oreiller pour se mettre au dessus de moi.

« Tu me cherche toi ! » grogna t'il en attrapant mes poignets afin de les poser derrière ma tête.

Cette position me fit rougir. Il rapprocha son visage du miens avec lenteur, nos lèvres allaient presque se toucher, je fermais les yeux et attendais avec impatiente se baiser matinal.

Malheureusement il s'écarta au dernier moment, me faisant espérer.

« Tu prends tes désirs pour la réalité ma petite princesse ! » ria t'il

« Crétin !! » Criais-je en lui donnant une tape sur la tête.

« C'était ma vengeance ! » se réjouit t'il

« En fait, ta mère à parlé d'un lycée tout à l'heure, puis-je savoir en quoi consiste ce genre d'établissement ? »

« Tu viens tu moyen âge ou quoi ? » l'interrogeais-je du regard

« Faut croire que oui, je n'étais absolument pas au courant qu'il y avait ce genre d'activité !ça à l'air passionnant. »

« Heu, tu te fais de fausses idées, le lycée n'est rien d'autre qu'un trou paumé ou tu étudie des matières inutiles, non vraiment il n'y a rien d'intéressant et encore moins de truc passionnant. »

« Je veux bien te croire mais j'ai envie d'y entrer, comme toi, je veux te suivre partout, respirer ton odeur vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre !! » avoua t'il en respirant ma main d'une beauté fascinante.

Je crois que je m'étais trompé sur son amour pour moi. Lui, tout ce qui l'intéressait en moi, c'était mon parfum. Je suis le vin et lui l'alcoolique, il attend que le vin vieillisse afin qu'il soit plus goutû au final. Et moi qui croyais qu'il avait au moins, un peu de sentiments pour ma personne. Je m'étais trompée.

**Pove Démon : **

C'est vrai, je voulais la suivre partout, respirer son odeur, chaque parcelle de sa peau, sans jamais qu'elle ne fane. Mais, est-ce que j'aimais vraiment cette personne au point de m'abreuver de son sang, au point de la tuer ?

Soudainement son visage eu un air de tristesse, mon cœur éclata lorsque que je la vis pleurer, je ne pouvais pas supporter de la voir dans cet état.

Pas de doute, mes sentiments étaient à présent clairs.

**Pove Edward :**

Je tournais et tournais en rond dans le salon, je m'en voulais énormément, pourquoi lui avais-je crié dessus. Après tout, Bella avait fait la même chose pour moi, et son père n'avait pas protesté. Je compris enfin les peines et tristesses de Charlie en voyant sa fille avec un vampire. Les mêmes choses étaient entrain de se répéter. Bref je devais lui présenter mes excuses, c'était la moindre des choses. Je la vis enfin descendre les marches accompagner de Démon. J'accourais vers elle, prêt à la prendre dans mes bras.

**Pove Gabriella : **

Après avoir eu une longue conversation avec Démon, je rejoignais ma famille en bas. Ils étaient certainement déjà devant la télé, à regarder un film d'horreur épouvantablement flippant.

Quand je revis mon père dans le salon, la conversation d'hier réapparut avec vigueur. Avant que je ne puisse ajouter un mot, il se précipita vers moi.

« Je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas dû te parler ainsi papa. » Avouais-je honteuse

« Non, c'est moi, c'est la première fois que je te blesse et je n'en suis vraiment pas fier. »

« Papa tu as le droit de me gronder, ne te sens pas coupable, tu as agit naturellement. »

Je me blottis alors dans ses bras, incapable de faire autrement.

« Puis-je savoir la raison de votre dispute ? » interrogea l'homme, qui à chaque fois, provoque le perturbement et l'affolement de mon cœur.

Je sentis le regard perçant de mon père sur Démon. Le pauvre n'était au courant de rien et ne souciait vraiment pas de ce qui se tramait, depuis quelques jours, dans la villa.

Je me détachais de mon paternel et tirais sur le bras de Démon pour le mener vers l'extérieur, souriant, au passage, aux membres de ma famille surtout à ma mère qui j'espère, calmerais mon père.

Une fois dehors et loin des regards indiscrets, j'emprisonnais mes mains dans les siennes et fixais ses yeux avec conviction.

« Ne pose plus de questions comme ça à mon père, je crois qu'il t'achèverait ! » lui expliquais-je lentement pour bien qu'il intègre ces mots dans sa tête.

« Je crois que je comprends ton raisonnement. »

Un sourire en coin s'infiltra sur son visage. Il était trop craquant !

« Mais… je veux quand même savoir ! Tu as cru que j'allais abandonner aussi facilement ! » Persista t'il rieur.

Je ne pouvais décidément pas lui avouer cette dispute stupide et puérile entre mon père et moi. Et puis ça reviendrait à lui dire les sentiments, qui en ce moment, gouvernent mon cœur.

Bon je n'avais pas le choix.

« Très bien je vais te le dire, puisque tu insiste ! » soufflais-je

« Approche-toi ! » « Je ne vais pas le crier sur les toits tout de même. » continuais-je en voyant son regard interrogateur.

A deux centimètre de son visage, je pris son menton dans ma main et embrassai furtivement ses lèvres froides.

« Voilà, tu sais tout maintenant » m'esclaffais-je.

Il était littéralement choqué, cette fois-ci c'est moi qui l'avais surpris. Je courais alors vers l'arbre le plus proche, pour cacher le rouge qui me montait aux joues. Malheureusement je ne pus empêcher l'accrochement de mes longs cheveux cuivrés dans la branche.

J'essayais en vint de défaire le nœud, mais sa main fut plus rapide et décoinça délicatement ma mèche de l'arbre.

Je me retournais pour lui faire face. Il n'avait plus se regard d'étonnement, non il s'était transformé en émotions complètements différentes, à la fois de douceur et de désir.

Ses mains se plaquèrent avec prudence contre mes joues. Sa tête se pencha sur le côté en rapprochant en même temps la mienne. Son regard me brulait, j'étais hypnotiser. Un centimètre s'éparait à présent nos bouches. Ne pouvant sûrement plus attendre, il plaqua mes lèvres sur les siennes, offrant un deuxième contact entre elles en peu de temps.

Si seulement je pouvais, rien que cette fois, arrêter l'ennemi qui nous fait vieillir.

Notre baiser n'était plus tendre mais passionné et langoureux. C'était une toute nouvelle sensation pour moi, pas comme la dernière fois où ses lèvres avaient durement rejoint les miennes. Non maintenant, c'était autre chose et je laissais ce baiser enflammer prudemment ma bouche et mon corps.

« Je ne…peux plus respirer » soufflais-je entre deux baisers.

« Alors ne respire plus. »

Il continua de plus belle, me laissant tout de même quelques instants de répits.

La pluie arriva malheureusement trop vite, obligeant nos corps à s'éloigner l'un de l'autre.

« C'est la première fois que j'embrasse un garçon comme ça ! » avouais-je, essoufflée

« C'est peut-être aussi la première fois que tu embrasse un vampire ? Non ? » S'esclaffa t'il décidemment heureux.

« Bonne remarque, c'est vrai que je suis la seul à me démener pour pouvoir respirer ! » lui lançais-je

Son rire mélodieux envahissait encore une fois mes oreilles. Rien de plus magnifique après avoir gouter à son doux baiser.

**Pove Alice :**

Oh non ! Démon et Gabriella sont en danger, ma vision n'est pas bonne du tout.

« Edward, Bella ! » « Ils se sont aventuré dans le territoire des loups-garous. » expliquais-je nerveuse.

Je laissais mes pensées défilés pour Edward.

« Il faut absolument les rejoindre ! » débita Bella avant de se précipiter vers la porte.

**Pove Démon : **

Je n'arrivais pas à le croire, j'avais embrassé Gabriella Cullen. Elle était si belle, rayonnante, mais une subite odeur de chiens se mélangea avec le magnifique parfum de ma bien aimée. Qu'elle odeur répugnante !

« Ça va ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ? » Demanda t'elle, ayant sûrement remarqué mon comportement.

Ses yeux se sont soudainement écarquillés, je me retournais vers la direction qu'elle regardait avec tant d'effroi.

**Pove Gabriella :**

Je replongeais mes yeux dans les siens. Son visage était déjà beaucoup plus crispé que tout à l'heure, comme si un parfum le dérangeait.

Je levais alors mon regard vers les alentours, et aperçu avec horreur d'immenses loups entre deux arbres. Ils avaient de grands yeux foncé et ne marchaient pas à quatre pattes comme le faisaient certain animaux. Leurs pelages étaient touffus et de couleurs marrons.

L'un s'avança vers nous, sûrement le plus vieux d'entre eux.

Mes jambes vacillèrent, se qui provoqua mon atterrissage au sol. Démon suivit mon mouvement en s'accroupissant avec moi vers la terre. Durant ce lapse de temps, il ne lâcha une seul seconde, le regard du loup.

J'étais tellement plongée dans la confusion, que je ne vis pas ma famille arriver. Elle aussi comme Démon, se tenait sur ses gardes.

Qu'allait-il nous arriver ? Pour la première fois, j'eu peur.

Je me réfugiais alors dans les bras de mon amoureux, espérant être protégée de ces immenses créatures.

**A suivre….**

* * *

**Voilà ce chapitre est fini !! N'oubliez pas que la suite sera dans une autre story !!Bref je remercie les gens d'avoir lu ce chapitre et j'espère que je n'ai pas coupée trop tôt !!Lol !! J'attends vos review avec impatiente !! N'hésitez surtout à mettre vos arguments etc.….Aller, bisous tout le monde !!**


	18. Remerciement!

**Bonjour tout le monde**

**Merci tout le monde d'avoir lu la première partie de ma fic, je vous invite donc à lire ma deuxième partie, WE FORM MORE THAN ONE 2 !!**

**Passons au remerciement :**

**coco-kaukau : **lol, merci de ta review, je t'invite à lire la suite !!

**naikyy** : Oui j'ai fait à part !!Mais de toute façon tu es déjà au courant puisque tu ma posté une review dans la deuxième partie !!

**Ela-chan** : Lol j'avoue j'ai fait n'être un amour assez fort entre c'est 2 là !!Démon quand à lui j'essaye vraiment de le personnaliser lol !!Bref sinon je l'ai appelé comme ça car sa procure un petit côté mystérieux lol !!Et oui les loups-garous sont enfin apparus !!Sinon j'ai beaucoup apprécié ta demande pour m'aider mais j'aimerais faire tout moi-même pour ma première fic, donc voilà par contre tes idées sont toujours la bienvenue !!Je t'attends dans ma deuxième partie !!

**La folle** : Et oui les loups sont là !!Sinon tu verras bien dans mon premier chapitre qui est déjà en ligne, si tu as raison sur la petite bataille entre Jacob et Edward !!YES, je suis mangasnophile lol !!Aller je t'attends dans ma deuxième partie !!

**MERCI beaucoup tout le monde d'avoir suivit cette première partie !!Je vous attends tous dans ma deuxième partie !!1 chapitre en ligne d'ailleurs !!Voilà bisou, bisou !!**


End file.
